Made New
by SongMiko
Summary: During the final battle Naraku shatters his half of the jewel. After being pushed to her breaking point by Inuyasha, Kagome strikes out on her own. When she runs into a certain demon Lord who knows how things will turn out. Rated for language. Kag/Sess
1. Chapter 1 Alone

The morning sun sang the glorious song of day break over the feudal era; the cool air was a refreshing substitute for the hot sun from the day before. Glowing rays of red and gold stretched their limbs across the forest, and gave it the appearance of a jeweled kingdom. It was as if the tree leaves had suddenly become emeralds, and the small stream flowing sapphires. Kagome thought this era definitely topped her own when it came to sun rises, sometimes before the rest of her group was awake, she would get up just to watch it. She almost never missed it. The alone time was a plus too. Though now, she didn't have to wake up too early to be alone. It was only Inuyasha and herself, and he never got up this early unless he had to. A soft smile touched her lips. Mornings like this were the only time where she could truly rest lately. Inuyasha was pushing her harder than ever. With Naraku dead, even if the jewel was still incomplete, you would think that he would lighten up just a bit. Let her take a bath for Kami's sake! No - didn't happen. Yesterday, she had to sit him twenty times before he would let her stop, twenty times! The whole situation was so completely ridiculous that she sat him a few more times just for good measure. Served him right!

Kagome sighed and placed a dainty hand on the side of her face. She guessed she couldn't blame him completely. At least she knew why he was being such a baka - Kikyo. Love is something you should fight for, and when she was the only thing in the way of Inuyasha being with Kikyo, she could understand how he felt. Kagome herself might have done the same thing for him, when she had let her heart belong to him. Two weeks ago she walked in on the two again! The experience was not unlike previous encounters, but still she decided it was the last time she would cry over the Inuyasha. She wouldn't let herself keep hurting-not over him.

_Flash back_

_The clearing Kagome stepped in was being illuminated only by the bright stars and the eerie glow of sliver soul collectors. Kikyo stood proud even as they swam around her, engulfing her in their strange light. Kagome never ceased to be amazed at how much pride Kikyo had. She was stealing the souls of the dead after all. Sure she was beautiful and a powerful priestess, but didn't stealing souls make you sort of like a monster? Kagome would rather give her own life then deny anyone their final rest. Kikyo certainly did not feel the same. Kikyo's midnight hair lifted in the wind, and Kagome saw Inuyasha crinkle his nose. She didn't think he could ever get used to that smell. It almost made her laugh, but she held it in. She didn't want to give away that she was there. Kami she could just see how that situation would play out. But they couldn't see her, at least she hoped not. She pulled herself away from them. Time to go, she knew she didn't want to see this, but her heart was thumping and she wouldn't be satisfied with the unanswered questions buzzing in her head. __**'Inuyasha . . . '**__ The tree she was hiding behind was big enough to lean against, and she turned herself back around. Later she could blame it on her curious nature, but for now she just wanted to find out how everything really was. How he really felt, how Kikyo felt about him. _

_"Kikyo, I'm so glad __you're__ all right." Inuyasha's voice was soft and so full of relief that there was no way anyone could call him a liar. That was what hurt her the most. Not once had she ever heard him sound so grateful, so perfectly happy. A tear formed at the bottom of an icy blue iris. Maybe answers were not what she wanted after all._

_Kagome remembered the battle with Naraku. It had not left Kikyo's fake body in good shape. The image of what Kagome thought was her bleeding corpse still burned her memory. Kikyo might have been her rival, but really she never stopped feeling responsible for getting in the way of Inuyasha's and her happiness. That didn't make Inuyasha's voice hurt any less, though._

_Kikyo's body stiffened when she heard him and she turned. "Are you really? You didn't seem so concerned before."_

_Another vision of Naraku holding Kikyo's body in his tentacles flooded her mind. Kagome had been in the other tentacle and Naraku promised to kill whomever Inuyasha chose not to save. __**'That's right. He saved me instead.' **__Naraku was a sick man. Making him choose between Kikyo and herself._

_" Kagome was dying -"_

_"So was I Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha's ears flattened "You know she's nothing to me." That was it. That was what she stayed for. More tears came and she choked down a sob before it rose from her throat._

_"Then why did you choose her over me? Is the bitch so important to you Inuyasha? How easily you forget your love, our promise." Kikyo's face returned to her usual coldness. "I will never be with you so long as you still follow her around like a sick puppy." As silver collector came to her shoulder. "I once thought you were better then the dog inside you. I see now I was wrong."_

_Inuyasha took a step back."I'll show you, you mean more to me then some shard detector Kikyo! As soon as the jewel is complete."_

_End Flash back_

Kagome stopped listening after that. Why did fate always do this to her? What was this-the fifth time she had walked right into one of their little moments? It didn't matter. That was the last time she was going let herself cry over Inuyasha. As far as she was concerned he and Kikyo deserved each other. She was just happy her friends didn't have to endure this with her.

Only after the battle did Inuyasha sent them home. They slowed them down. At least that's what he told her. No one wanted to leave their sister behind, especially Shippou who needed his mother. But Kagome knew that Sango, and Miroku deserved the wedding they had promised each other, and they could take good care of her Shippou. Besides she was the one who broke the jewel. Why should they have to suffer with her until it was complete? She left them with tears in her eyes back at Kaede's village. Now she guessed that she and Inuyasha were headed into the western lands.

"Oi wench! Where's breakfast?" The blur of a red hanyo landed in front of her.

Kagome jumped. "Coming, sheesh you know you don't have to be so rude!"

"Keh, whatever just hurry it up." He crossed his arms.

Kagome walked over to her old yellow pack gingerly. Of all things how did that stupid old bag survive? "Chicken, or beef?" She held up two Ramon cups and smiled.

"Doesn't matter" Inuyasha took both cups and tossed them over his shoulder. Apparently he changed his mind about breakfast.

"Inuyasha!"

He shrugged.

"Those were mine! And I haven't had anything to eat yet ether!" She threw her fists down.

"Shut up would ya, and quit wasting time." He turned his back to her. "Get on"

"Hold on a second mister! Don't you think that was a bit overboard?! "

"Who cares? We don't have the time."

Kagome fumed. Why did she deserve this? Her stomach was already angry at her for not eating dinner last night. Well that was not entirely Inuyasha's fault. They had gotten into another argument and she simply lost her appetite. Now breakfast was gone too? Really she thought it might be better if she just walked away, and found the jewel shards on her own._ 'Fat chance' _She mentally rolled her eyes. She was competent enough by now with her miko powers and her bow. If she went alone, she would not be bothered so much. But Inuyasha would never allow it. He was still over protective when it came to her. She remembered the last time Koga had come around. That had not gone well. How could he declare her his one moment and then trash the next? Kami he was going to drive her insane, maybe it was time she took a stand for herself. '_Kikyo would not have stood for this.' _

Kagome breathed. Could she really refuse him? Even now with the way he was treating her she still felt like she owed him something. With all the times that he saved her life, and she was the one who was in the way of his happiness. Still, she was worth more than this. She was **not** just some shard detector, and certainly she would not allow herself to be treated like a slave. She tried to steel her nerves. _'I am letting myself be less than her.'_

"What are you waiting for? Let's go" He said again.

"Inuyasha, no."

Inuyasha turned his face with his back still to her. His eyes widened a bit at the new appearance she held. Her normally sunny face was set as hard as stone and the curve of her mouth he was so used to seeing up turned was just the pink flare of a perfect lip. The only thing soft about her face now was her eyes. Those deep pools of blue were sad and frustrated in the place of the brightness he had expected to see. He knew what he was doing wrong but to be honest he couldn't help it. He just wanted this to be over so he could go back to Kikyo. She would never be the same without all of her soul but at least he could tell she still loved him. That was enough to make him push this journey.

"Please Kagome?" He made his tone nice and flattened his ears. "I'm sorry about the Ramon. I just think it's time to move on."

Her face softened, she felt the guilt start to sink in again, but she kept her resolve. "No." Her voice surprised herself. It was stronger then she really felt._ 'I can do this.' _"I'm not going with you."

~*~

Sesshomaru was not in a good mood, Jaken decided as he looked over to his Lord. His sunlit honey eyes were even colder than usual and Jaken couldn't read them no matter how hard he tried. What he would give to know what was going through his master's glorious head right now. Or any time really.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's smooth tenor startled him.

"Y-yes mi lord?" Jaken's bulbous eyes bulged even more.

"Stop staring at this Sesshomaru." With that he promptly booted the little imp. Really how dare he let his gaze linger on him? _'This Sesshomaru will not be gawked at.' _Rin's light giggle sounded and he turned to her. Well at least the toad amused his ward. The child was a mystery. Her chocolate locks were always tangled and her gap tooth grins never ceased to make him want to smile with her. It was annoying. Still, he would not turn her away. He couldn't bring himself to. To think the almighty Sesshomaru could not rid himself of a little - he stopped his thoughts. He had been down that road before and refused to give it more thought then it was worth. Rin was there, and she was his to protect that was all that there was to it.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tugged gently on his hakama.

"What is it Rin?" He took a moment already knowing what she would ask to scan the area for anything dangerous. She wanted to go play somewhere. She always kept Jaken busy looking after her while she ran around the country side spreading out her joy. Sesshomaru did not partake in this with her. He found it a waste of time. But she was a child so she had much time to waste. Even if she was a human.

He spread out his aura. The auras of the other life forms pulled and tugged at his letting him know peacefully of their existence. To his surprise among the numerous animals and plant energies he felt he also felt that of his half brother's bitch. He could not mistake the electric and soft miko power she radiated or the touch of his half brother's aura that lingered in her own. Telling him she was claimed. That would not be a matter of importance if he had felt Inuyasha with her but no-she was alone. Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself. He was . . . curious. Moreover, a bitch of his pack should not be left unprotected. Wherever Inuyasha was, he had better have a good reason for leaving the girl. Rin reminded him of her presence with another tug.

"Can I go play in the flowers?" She asked tawny eyes sparkling. He turned his gaze over to the field of blue and yellow flowers. Of course she would choose to go there. She was forever making Jaken wear the flower trinkets she made him. It seemed she and the miko he realized, were alike in their choice of resting places.

~*~

A/N Hey guys thanks for reading, there will be more real soon promise. By the end of the month you shall have the next chapter. Hey don't get mad that this chapter is so short it felt done to me and reviews are nice but they're not necessary still I'd like to hear what you guys think. See you next time

~Song Miko


	2. Baka brother

A/N Hey I rushed to get this out to you guys so there might be some mistakes. Please let me know if you see anything.

It was still early morning when Kagome arrived in a speckled clearing. The wind blew a small gust into her face and brought with it the sweet smell of flowers. The yellow and blue blooms twinkled up at her as she walked into the field. How could she resist stopping here for a moment? She was tired and her feet hurt, most of all she was hungry. She hadn't had time to stop and eat still. Her escape from Inuyasha had left her a bit drained. The baka had tried to force her to stay with him. She rubbed the spot on her wrist where had he pulled her. It felt like it was going to bruise. She sat him into a crater for that _'Stupid Inuyasha_!' Well at least that had allowed her to get away-for now.

"Uuhh!" She couldn't just keep sitting him! When he came back for her, what was she going to do? Kagome was laying on her back in the middle of the flowers and her thoughts seemed to steal time from her. She picked up a yellow star and twirled it idly in her hands. What **was** she going to do? Again the thought puzzled its way into her thinking. _'This is crazy_._ I can't make it on my own_._ What was I thinking? I should have thought this through before I left him . . . Can I really do this?'_

Inuyasha had always been there to save her. In fact he had rescued her from death even when it could have killed him, or the woman he loved. Now she had thrown all that in his face, left him in the dirt, quite literally. Not to mention now she would have to deal with all the power hungry demons that would be coming after the jewel. "Ugh," She groaned again. Those demons were going to be a pain. She did have better aim then she used to. She could purify a demon with just a touch, but could she really **do** this?

She could remember how hard it had been to come this far. Kagome pulled the semi complete jewel out from under her new white shirt. The jewel had been almost complete when they went to face Naraku. He had the only shards they were missing minus the ones that Koga had in his legs and Kohaku had in his back. But Naraku had used his half to block a shot Kagome had sent toward him - effectively shattering the shards that he held. It would have killed him, she guessed. if he didn't block it. Maybe that was why he made such a desperate move. Or maybe he knew he was going to die and just wanted to create as much trouble as he could before then. _'Who could understand the mind of that creep anyway?' _At least before he had done that, her friends were there to help find the shards. Now it was up only to her.

Tucking her jewel back away with the hand that wasn't occupied with the flower, Kagome sighed. It didn't matter if she could really do this or not she had to try. That was just the way it had to be, and she was going to do this without Inuyasha, without anyone. She didn't see how she could do it any other way and still be doing the right thing. It was about time she fixed this. She didn't need a body guard or a baby sitter any longer. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly, as huge aura brushed her own.

She knew that aura and the freezing feeling that it brought with it. The raw power as an undercurrent was the buzz of warning. _'Sesshomaru_.' He was the last thing she needed. She might be able to fight off a few lower youkai and maybe a bit more, but she knew she couldn't stand up to Sesshomaru. She wasn't an idiot and that demon was unpredictable. He was coming closer. But there was something else too . . . someone else. "Rin?" She breathed. The sound of jubilant laughter answered her question. Kagome saw bouncing brown hair and laughed as she came in view. The girl was always so happy. Well at least she was not going to die today. She didn't know much about Sesshomaru but, she did know that he was not without honor. He wouldn't kill her in front of the child.

"Kagome–sama!" Rin stopped skipping next to her.

Kagome got up onto her knees so she was eye level with the girl. "Hey Rin, how are you?"

Rin shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Oh, Rin is very well Kagome - sama. Lord Sesshomaru, and Master Jaken take very good care of Rin." Her toothy smile confirmed it.

Kagome couldn't help but smile with her. "I'm sure they do. Where is your Lord?"

Rin giggled and looked upward. At first Kagome was confused and then a smooth voice entered in their conversation. "Miko."

Kagome froze. Did he have to sneak up on her like that? She turned and behind her was Sesshomaru. His silver hair was shining and swinging behind him. The blue crescent mark was still centered perfectly on his forehead. His gold eyes looked as if they should be so warm with the color they portrayed. But no, they were cold iced over from the core it seemed. Why, Kagome could not say. She supposed it would be easier to kill if you were as cold hearted as Sesshomaru. After all he was a killing machine. As his eyes grew a bit colder and she realized she was staring.

Kagome shivered and looked away. "Oh, hi Sesshomaru." She smiled nervously. Sesshomaru ignored her. The only indication that he heard her was the slight narrowing of his eyes. It was too slight for Kagome to notice.

"Where is my half brother, Miko?" He turned and faced away from her as if what he said was only a passing thought.

Kagome stood and Rin danced away for the moment. Sesshomaru turned and raised a silver eyebrow at her. She did not answer right away and he was growing impatient. Sesshomaru tested her aura. She was upset. He was in her presence for only a few minutes now, and she was already showing her weakness. '_Stupid girl' _

She looked up at him with a sudden and unexpected blue flare in her eyes. "I don't know! Probably still in a dirt hole half way to the United States!"

Sesshomaru's gaze grew minutely colder."You will not yell at this Sesshomaru, Miko." _'United States?'_ Many times in the few encounters with the miko over the past few years she had said things that were confusing to him, though he certainly would never ask her to explain. He didn't care enough.

"Why is he not with you?" A bitch of his pack should not be alone. By her belonging to Inuyasha's pack and Inuyasha begrudgingly belonging to his own, she was under his responsibility. The hanyou had better not have left her a burden in his hands or Sesshomaru would have to teach him to look after his pack members more closely. "This Sesshomaru will not ask again"

Kagome's eyes grow a little distant and her voice a little softer as she turned away and answered him."I left him. He . . . " She stopped

"Miko" He said. It was not a nudge to talk it was a command to speak. Kagome saw that and quickly continued. Rin was not with them anymore, even if she was nearby, so she didn't push her luck with the youkai lord.

"He wants to be with Kikyo, and I . . . can't be in the way anymore I need to fix the jewel, and in no way is it his obligation to help. Besides," She smiled a bit too brightly "It's not a big deal. I can handle it." Once again nervous laugh forced its way out of her lips.

So she had left him. The hanyou had finally done it. Pushed away the only thing that was good for him. Sesshomaru had seen how the hanyou had treated his bitch before. He would not blame her for leaving. If she had been of Inu decent, she would have left the bastard a long while ago. But she was ignorant of their customs. The girl was an idiot for thinking Inuyasha did not have an obligation to her. Inuyasha was a bigger baka for making her his obligation. He could kill the half breed for this.

_' This Sesshomaru is too important to look after the half breed's mistakes.' _Still, he would have to keep an eye on her. He could not let one of his pack die due to the idiocies of his half brother "See to it that you do, Miko." And with that Sesshomaru walked away from her. Leaving her standing there watching his silver hair sway as he went.

Rin popped back up with another wide grin "Kagome–sama do you know how to make flower-pretties?" Rin showed her a crown of the five pedaled flowers.

"That's really nice Rin! I know, want me to show you what I can make?" Kagome thought she might as well have a good time until Inuyasha came for her. There was no way she could out run him. Sure, she wanted to be away from him, and sure, she wanted to run but she couldn't get away . . . _'Shouldn't he is here by now?' _

She let the thought pass, as Rin jumped "Yay! Rin should get Master Jaken to help Rin collect flowers!" With that she skipped away. Kagome laughed. She imagined the green toad stumbling around with an arm load of 'pretties'

~*~

Sesshomaru was furious. To anyone who had the courage to look, though, he appeared as calm and collected as always. He wanted to kill something, too bad the real something he wanted to kill was off limits. How dare his half brother leave that human in his lap to watch over If he had been a youkai of any lower standing, he would have simply ended the troublesome girl's existence. But his nobility would not allow it. How would it look to the rest of his kingdom if he killed a member of his own pack for such a frivolous reason? He could not kill the miko and he could not kill the half breed, and it was incredibly infuriating. The boy had been a nuisance since the moment he was born, and now he was still causing problems for the world. The girl had caused him her share of problems as well. First, with tetsusaiga, and now with his half brother. They were both very lucky they belonged to his pack, or they would have been slain long ago.

He watched as Rin came back over to their camp."Master Jaken!" She called waving her arms.

"Be quiet Rin can't you see our Lord is deep in thought!" The imp tried to hush the girl.

"But Master Jaken, Kagome–sama and Rin need your help!" Rin pouted.

Jaken crossed his arms. Flowers and Rin ment only one thing-trouble"No, absolutely not! I will not go plowing through that cursed field of flowers with a bunch of pathetic huma-"

Sesshomaru stopped listening to their meaningless squabble and looked away. Perhaps he should go teach his half brother to take better care of his things. "Jaken," Sesshomaru's cool voice cut into the imp's squeak "Go with Rin, I will return"

"Yes my Lord, right away my Lord"

"Rin will watch Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She promised him smiling.

"Hn." Was all the reply he gave her before heading to where he last smelt the stench of his half brother.

~*~

Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he climbed up the hole of dirt Kagome had put him in. _'Stupid baka.'_ As soon as he got out of there he was going to give her a piece of his mind. Did she honestly think he was going to let her go and get herself killed after all he had done to protect her? No way. They would complete the jewel together and then the stupid girl would go the heck back where she belonged; in the future, not here in the past where Kikyo still lived. Half lived anyway.

When he made it out, the sun was still hanging in the late morning sky. It was about time! With his feet finally on the ground he decided he was going to get that bitch right now, before she got any farther away. He sniffed for her but automatically his nose crinkled at the smell. He hated that. Kikyo would never smell like she used to–Kikyo! "Kikyo!" He called out to her.

"Behind you Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned around and Kikyo stood before him as beautiful as she had always been. Her soul collectors swam around her eerily, but Inuyasha leaped closer. "Where is Kagome?" She said as she walked next to him.

"I don't really know. She left." Inuyasha took another step to her.

"What a smart girl." Kikyo lifted her hand for a silver snake to perch on.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She eluded my attempt to retrieve my soul" Kikyo smiled, but it held no warmth. The soul collector flew away from her hand.

"What?" He backed up a little. He backed up a little, his amber eys wide.

"Does that surprise you?" Kikyo looked at him and smiled again but differently. Inuyasha tried to imagine it was kind and for him. Anything to make this situation go away. Kikyo moved to him. "I only want what was stolen from me. Is that so wrong?" She placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "She has been nothing but trouble for us, Inuyasha!"

"Yes but -"

"Are you going to stop me? Before she came here, you would have done anything for me." She closed her eyes. Pain was written on her face, beautiful and demanding resolution.

Inuyasha wanted to put the smile back on her features, he wanted everything to be back the way it was. When Kikyo would look at him with light in her eyes, but it was Kagome she was talking about now. "Kikyo . . . I can't kill Kagome" He didn't move her hand away, but neither could he return any of the affection she was showing him at the moment. Yes, he knew that Kikyo was different but he never would have thought she would harm Kagome. When she returned her gaze to him, there was pain in the orbs he once loved so much. It was the same pain he saw in her eyes the day she pinned him to the tree. The same pain he had seen in her eyes when he chose to save Kagome over her when they fought Naraku.

"If you plan to stop me, you will have to kill me." She took another step, her arm bent at the elbow to allow herself to be closer. "Will you kill me again Inuyasha?" She was pleading now.

Inuyasha took her in his arms "No."

~*~

A/N Hey guys, once again thanks for reading. I can't say that I don't hope for a review this time, I didn't get any for the last chapter

~SongMiko

' For all the lies we tell one and other, we never really see how fantastically fictional the truth can seem.'


	3. Knowledge is power?

The cool air left his skin feeling fresh and the navy hue of evening gave a blue tint to the white of his cloths and the sliver of his hair. The forest surrounding the small clearing he had just stepped into was thick and green, and the ground was moist even without the rain. The last bird songs were playing for the night, but all the rest was still and silent. Almost as if the world was sleeping under a blanket of quiet.

The small, round clearing that Sesshomaru walked into absolutely reeked of his half brother and his dead consort. Sesshomaru fought the urge to snarl. Infidelity was deplorable in the Inu community and what Inuyasha was doing was inexcusable. If he had been anyone but his brother or pack, he would have killed him on sight. He had, much a credited to his distaste already taken Kagome as his. Once you take a bitch then you had to eithier make her yours, or undo all bonds before even thinking about taking another woman. Sesshomaru was ashamed to know one of his own blood was too much of a coward to break with the miko. Even now Inuyasha was off with his clay whore. Judging by what he knew of Kikyo's past with Naraku _'whore_' was an understatement.

Sesshomaru remembered the day he had come for the monsters head. A smiling Kikyo was by Naraku's side, shoulders bare and lips bruised. She smelled like sex and semen. Sesshomaru left that battle due to Myoga informing him of a challenge to his station, but when he had returned to kill Naraku with the rest of Inuyasha's pack, Naraku had her in his tentacles and she seemed afraid. But he knew she was only a good actor. That was why she was not dead now. Inuyasha had no clue and it was not up to Sesshomaru to tell him.

He felt his youkai being pulled at slightly. It was just a slight twinge so he dismissed it. The energy that called him had not been more than a rabbit or a bird. Still, he threw his senses out in a search for something to kill. Something to relieve the anger he was working to hide. He felt the aura of his half brother not too far away and it seemed he was heading back toward the camp, so Sesshomaru decided to wait for him to return. He looked over the campsite once more incase a fight were to ensue. Better to know the landscape, than to find any surprises.

His golden orbs scanned the circle. Grass had been laid flat as if a body had been there recently, maybe two in a tight fit. Though he did not imagine Inuyasha and Kikyo had wanted much room between them. Disgust boiled inside him, but he let it pass and moved on. There were remnants of a fire, though from the scattering of the ashes and the plain, dusty look to them it seemed as though it had not been lit for a while. The demon lord glanced dispassionately to the hanyou sized hole in the other wise intact clearing. The hole was a land sore _'That had been what the miko was talking about._'He stepped deftly over. It smelled slightly of the priestess's own powers, dirt and the wild scent of the hanyou. The hole was deep and there seemed to be layers, as if he had actually been forced through the ground many times. '_Impressive.' _He made a mental note to ask how this was done.

A soft rustle of leaves brought his attention to the return of the half breed "Hey bastard! What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha was already in battle pose. His sword held in front of him defensively, and he had a snarl on his face. Sesshomaru mentally scoffed at how the boy held his father's legacy as if it were a mere club. He was over wanting the sword, but to see it in the hands of this imbecile made him growl.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously "Inuyasha, stop being a fool. You have no hope of beating this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha lifted his chin."Oh, yeah? Just try and stop me!" He charged, a blur of red coming in Sesshomaru's direction.

He easily moved out of his way but it only served to anger Inuyasha further and causing him to charge again. Sesshomaru had his poison whip out and lashed it across Inuyasha's face before the hanyo had a second chance to come near him. That stopped him and he waited across the clearing for Sesshomaru to do something else. Sesshomaru let his whip fall away. He had no time to play with the boy. "Tell me, Inuyasha, what are you planning to do with your claimed one now that she has left you?"

Inuyasha charged agin. "Don't you dare talk about Kagome"

"You should take better care of your bitches, lest they should turn on you." Sesshomaru side stepped the other attack. "But that is something you already know much about is it not?" He almost smirked at the pathetic look on the hanyou's face as he remembered Kikyo's betrayal so long ago.

Inuyasha paused "Just shut up and fight! I should have known you were too scared ."

Sesshomaru ignored him. It was getting colder outside and the air was pressing. For Rin's sake he had to cut this short. "You should also take care not to diminish our father's name. Your leching is inexcusable." Sesshomaru turned from his half brother then his golden eyes looked over his shoulder coldly "Do not become any more of a disgrace." With that order still ringing in the campsite he walked away.

"I don't take commands from bastards like you!" Inuyasha's voice reached him before he reached the forest.

Without stopping the demon lord said, "Then consider it a threat."

~*~

The meadow's long grass was tickling Kagome's legs and the irritating itch made her wake. She sat up slowly and groaned. Her back muscles were sore and her legs felt like jelly._'That's what I get for running all morning and falling asleep on the ground.' _She opened her eyes and was taken by the scene before her. The meadow was a lazy blue, and bright almost like day where the three quarter moon was shining. The saucer was cut in half by a not too distant hill like a sun setting over an ocean. The star flowers twinkled at the twilight gleam it was giving. '_Must have been asleep for a while? Rin sure wore me out!' _She looked to her left.

There on a crushed pile of flower rings was a sleeping Rin. She looked so innocent in her sleep. Even more so then when she was awake. Her cute child's face was set in a small, but wonderfully bright smile and her eye lashes fluttered softly as if she were having a good dream. Kagome gigged quietly when she looked at Rin's checkered orange and white kimono. It was covered with dirt and grass stains, and her chocolate hair was in completed disarray with flower petals and steams_ 'It seems I did a number on her too._' She smiled because she knew Rin did not care about being messy. In fact, she probably wouldn't spare it a thought. The cool wind blew the night air and made her shiver. Kagome sighed.

As much as she'd like to stay in this beautiful meadow, she had to get Rin next to a fire not to mention make camp for herself. "Rin?" Kagome placed a warm hand on the girl's shoulder. "Rin, wake up " She nudged her slightly.

Rin 's sleepy brown eyes half opened, and a sleepy grunt left her lips. "Kagome-sama?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Kagome brushed tousled hair out of the girl's face.

"Rin is still tired" She said sitting up.

Kagome softened her face. "I know but we should really get you back to Sesshomaru-sama." Rin perked up her beloved demon lord's name. "Wouldn't want to make him worry right?"

Rin jumped up as if something bit her. "Oh, no Kagome-sama! It's so late! Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken will be most angry" Rin 's small fingers reached out for Kagome 's. " We must hurry!"

Kagome let the girl take her hand and followed as she tugged her toward the hill and into the moon. Soon Rin got tired of her going so slow and took off at her own pace. Kagome tried to catch up with the girl but settled for following close behind. Trying to ignore her tired body, she wondered at the panic filled expression on Rin's face. Why was she so afraid? Was Sesshomaru as scary to her as he was to the rest of the world? If that was the case then why was she still following him? _'Maybe she has nowhere__else to go._' Kagome frowned at the thought but let it go as she realized Rin was getting a sizable lead. She concentrated on getting her burning legs up the hill. Not for the first time that day she cursed herself for trying so hard to get away from Inuyasha. She was no track star and all the running had her beat. Since she still hadn't had anything to eat, she simply didn't have much left in her.

Finally, Rin slowed down and Kagome tried to catch her breath. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she winced at each pulse. The young girl turned to her "We're here!" She smiled brilliantly, all of her fear apparently gone. Then her small pink lips turned down."Are you okay Kagome-sama?"

Kagome gave a reassuring smile "Yeah, just a bit tired" The child nodded and then walked over to a huge, grazing, pack youkai, which Kagome assumed was Ah– Un. Rin had talked about the dragon a lot today. The youkai had two heads with their own respective names Kagome guessed. They each wore slanted yellow eyes and long manes of what looked like course black hair. Their tan skin was scaly and shined in the moon light so that Kagome could clearly see each individual plate On his long back was a saddle that might fit three people and attached to that were bags of supplies.

Rin was rummaging through the bags when she noticed Kagome watching her. She patted the youkai affectionately on his side. "This is Ah-Un. Ah is very nice." The right head nudged her softly. "Un is sometimes nice and he is a really good fighter" The left head snorted in a very horse like manner. Rin grinned up him.

Kagome smiled "I'm sure they take great care of you" She turned her attention to looking around the campsite. It was little more than a fire pit, and a small lump on the ground she thought must be the sleeping Jaken. Apparently the demon Lord liked to travel light._ 'Okay, so we have a Jaken but no Sesshomaru.' _"Rin, where is lord Sesshomaru -sama?" Kagome added the lord part just for the girl. She could guess how much respect she had for him. The miko turned back to find a pile off blankets where Rin used to be standing.

"Rifm doft -" Rin's muffled voice came fromthe pile. Kagome grabbed half the pile off the girl's head. She smiled." Thank you Kagome-sama. Master Jaken usually helps Rin unpack, but he is too busy sleeping." She stuck out her tongue at the green lump. Kagome laughed and Rin, remembering herself, beamed at the attention.

"What were you saying Rin?"

Rin looked up at her oddly. "That Rin is glad you helped Kagome –sama." She pulled some wood out from Ah –Un's bags.

Kagome took the wood too after setting down the blankets. "No about Sesshomaru – sama is. "

"Rin does not know where her lord goes. But don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru always returns." Rin laid herself down in the blankets and let Kagome take care of the fire.

Kagome nodded, than she bent herself over the fire pit and began to work at starting the dreaded fire. "Are you by yourself a lot?"

"Oh, no, . . . Rin's lord would be . . . cross if he knew . . . Master Jaken was . . . sleeping" Rin closed her eyes. The toad was supossed to make sure she was in the campsite before he fell asleep.

Kagome looked behind her to see Rin all cuddled up on the ground next to Ah-Un. The girl was struggling to keep her eyes open. Kagome gave her a soft smile before finishing her work with the fire. The kindling was set in a nice circle, and smoke started to rise from the flint stick she found near by. It was a good thing she had so much practice, or she would never get that thing lit. "Good night Rin," she said, knowing she would get no reply. Then picked herself up and stood away from the heat of the flames. She felt like she lost a lot of her day sleeping. First she ran away from Inuyasha, and then she bumped into Rin and played most of the afternoon. The girl wore her out so much that they had fallen asleep.

As much as she hated to leave the girl without saying good bye, she really didn't want to be there when Sesshomaru got back. She felt like she only narrowly escaped with her life the last time they met. Sure, he had helped them in the final battle but that didn't mean that his opinion of them had changed. He did try to kill her after all! Even if that was a long time ago. Moreover, the man was just confusing. He would come and rescue her periodically even though he always seemed to have ulterior motives. He killed everything that made its self anything of an inconvenience to him, yet he was raising a human child. He was ridiculously handsome, even she had to admit it, but he was so damn arrogant and rude. No, he was not the kind of company she wanted to keep. He was not someone she could even hold a decent conversation with.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to the imp who was still asleep. She was beginning to miss her group more and more lately, especially Sango. She always seemed to keep Inuyasha in line when he got too out of control. She really felt like talking to her about the abusive hanyou.

The toad at her toes had wrinkled green skin that looked flaky and gross. She bent to wake him up and found that he smelled even worse then he looked. She really didn't want to touch him so she sent some of her miko powers out into her aura. He was a youkai so it should at least wake him up. The pink energy was meant only to shock the toad awake but as soon as she started concentrating there were negative and hungry aura's of some lower class youkai brought to her attention. They were not too close but it looked like she would have to stay until Sesshomaru got back. Should those youkai choose to come closer, Jaken could not handle them on his own, and Rin could not help, she was only a child after all. Kagome went back to sit back down by the fire and just about jumped out of her skin. Sesshomaru stood silently behind her. He was wondering why the miko appeared to be staring at Jaken with a rather contemplative look on her face.

"I didn't sense you" She raised an eyebrow at him "Were you trying to sneak up on me?"

Sesshomaru wanted to smirk at the fear and irritation radiating off of the priestess. She was far too easy to read. "What are you still doing here, Miko?"

Kagome held her elbow and raised her chin defiantly. She was tired of not being called be her name."This Miko, has been taking care of your ward while you were--Kami knows where--and your imp thing was sleeping!" She twirled herself away from him and huffed. "Besides I couldn't leave Rin alone there are youkai close by." Kagome peeked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. _'Oh no! Did I really just yell at him?!' _Kagome turned back to him and froze. His cold eyes were narrowed to the point of being almost closed and his aura felt more pressing and powerful then he had ever allowed before. She knew she had to do something fast or end up as dog chow _' What can I do? Apologize? No, it wouldn't mean anything to him coming from me. Um . . . um_' He took a step closer to her and she doubled over.

Her imitation of a bow was ridiculous. She had her knees pointed out wards awkwardly and was pulling at the hem of her short green skirt. Her black-blue hair was covering up her face and the way she was bent was giving Sesshomaru a nice peek at her cleavage.

He lessened his anger. The girl's fright stunk. It was satisfying to be feared, but at the moment it did not serve him. The miko still had no idea that her aura had been tainted with the hanyo's. Nor did she know what that meant. Gods if he didn't want to just rip both the miko, and Inuyasha's head off and be done with this. For numerous reasons he could not. First, she a part of his was pack, as begrudgingly as he could admit tha,t it was still true. It was also the same reason Inuyasha was alive. Secondly, she was a Shikon priestess. If he killed her, his honor would make it his responsibility to look after the cursed jewel. That was a hell he would rather avoid. Finally, and probably the most formidable reason was Rin. Her wrath would be fearsome if she were to find out Kagome had died at his hands. She was far too attached to the girl. When Rin had first met her, she would not stop chattering on about how pretty she was. It was enough to make him rethink his decision to keep Rin alive. Not that he could leave her behind now. "You looked after my ward Miko?"

Kagome unbent herself and looked up at him cautiously "Yeah, Jaken was asleep when we got here."

The youkai came closer to her and Kagome started to shake. What had she done this time? He was almost less than a foot away when he said lordly "Move" She quickly complied.

Just then Jaken had received the rudest wakeup call in his life. Sesshomaru had effortlessly booted him probably thirty feet in the air. Kagome couldn't guess how far away he landed and she laughed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled again. _'He really likes doing that eyebrow thing' _He walked over to the fire- it's yellow flames almost golden-and sat next to it. Kagome had taken care of Rin so he supposed he owed her something. An explanation of her current state would neutralize the debt, he decided. "Sit, Miko we have much to discuss." Kagome did, as she was distracted by the way he looked near the fire, and how the flames lit and shadowed his perfect face at the same time. His silver hair caught both the blue shine of the moon and the orange light of the fire, making it molten with silver and golden locks. His eyes though thoroughly cold, and so iced over she felt she were going to freeze with just a glace, were in fact surprisingly deep, and now that she had a moment to look she'd say they were layered. As if, behind those thick sheets of ice was something else. Something that he kept hidden away, and behind that she couldn't see. Something told her she didn't want to. Kagome felt . . . odd. It was strange and pleasant sort of like what she felt when she first saw Inuyasha pined to that tree. Like she was finding something she didn't know she had lost. She squashed it before it had the chance to grow. '_ Get it together Kagome_'. This was Sesshomaru she was crushing on for Kami's sake! It was then she realized his lips were moving.

"Miko are you listening to me?" He caught her stare and not blaming her, he continued. "What do you know of Inu courting?"

"What?"

"Inu youkai leave a mark upon their intended mates." He ignored her obvious lack of cognitive abilities.

Kagome was trying hard but she just couldn't see where he was heading with this. "Um . . . so?"

"The 'so', Miko, is that you have been marked."

~*~

Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. He was confused and decidedly lost at what just happened._ 'What the fuck?_' Sesshomaru had never been one for giving brotherly advice. In all fairness though, he was not really being all that brotherly. What was going on?

He thought he had his life figured out. Thought it was all going to be quite simple. He was going to use the jewel to become human and then live a happy life with Kikyo. Right about then Naraku stepped into the picture, and next thing he knew, the woman he loved had him pinned to a tree, but even then he had his life figured. He would rather sleep his cursed existence away then spend it without his beloved.

Fifty years later Kagome came along and turned his world upside down. She was happy and bright, so much warmer then Kikyo, so different yet they looked so alike, and he hated her for it. She was always getting herself kidnapped or in some kind of trouble; she was a pest. But she needed him and he needed the jewel. When Kikyo was resurrected, even with only hatred in her heart, he still could not bring himself to think of Kagome any kinder. He knew she had feelings for him, but he could never return them. Or so he thought. Somehow on their journey she had managed to get him, and he couldn't stand it.

He would pace and worry when she was away, get stupidly jealous and she was always making him blush. So, to sate his new need for her, he marked her. It happened such a long time ago, he had almost forgotten. She didn't know thank the Kamis. He didn't even want to think about what she would do to him if she found out. He looked down at the hole she put him in earlier and cringed.

Lately, he had been stealing himself against her. Trying to reverse his feelings for her. For Kikyo's sake. Kagome and he would find the rest of the jewel shards and then she would be gone. But Kikyo would stay, and she deserved all of his heart. Even as the thought entered his mind, he knew it would not work. He should have learned from before - he could never stop loving Kagome. It was too late. He tried to take his mark away from her, but as long as he still had any lingering feelings for her the bond would not brake. Now the only way to extract his claim from her was if another youkai were to challenge it and win._ 'Too late' _

When Kikyo came with a death threat to his new intended, he had no clue what to think. Thinking, he had been doing far too much of that lately. He was not the thinking type. Now he had to choose between the loves of his life again. Throw in an angry Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could safely say that he was thoroughly fucked.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice entered his thoughts just as she came in from the forest. He looked at her his eyes still far away in the land Kagome had taken as hers. A soul collector hovered at her shoulder carrying a faintly glowing lost soul. She opened her arms and embraced the spirit, took it into herself like a lover. A soft smile rested on her stone lips before she returned to her normal cold self. "Inuyasha?" She breathed again.

"Yeah," he said, his mind still gone.

"Your brother was here." She waded in the air over to him waiting for an answer to her unasked question. When none came she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Why?"

He flinched at the contact. "How the fuck should I know?" He never told her he claimed Kagome and he knew the news would not hold well with her. He knew he shouldn't have snapped so he flattened his ears to his head. "He said to take care of my bitches."

"Meaning?" She was growing impatient and she hated their demon code.

"Kikyo, there is something I haven't told you." He paused and Kikyo slid her hand off his shoulder. He continued again slowly. "I marked Kagome, that makes her a part of my pack. Sesshomaru was warning me to take care of her. He's our alpha so if you plan on killing her you'll have to get through him." Inuyasha kept his eyes and eyes down.

Kikyo had pain in her voice "Why have you never marked me?" He didn't answer. He didn't have one. "Well, take it back!"

"I can't" _'I won't, this it's my only way to protect Kagome without__hurting Kikyo myself.'_

"What?"

"I've tried," He staring down at the earth.

" Inuyasha . . ." She had her hands to her face. Her eyes set in betrayal. "I'm going to be gone for a few days I. . . need time." She turned from him. "Fix this Inuyasha." And with that she left him to the hammer of his thoughts. If he didn't take his mark of Kagome then she would be protected. . . even if Sesshomaru was her champion.

He didn't even try to follow her. He just stood there letting the guilt sink in. Of all the things he had ever done to Kagome this was the worst. There was one hope for her now. He couldn't protect her, couldn't fight Kikyo that only left- his brother.

~*~

Now Kagome never believed Sesshomaru to be a liar, so maybe he had finally lost it._' All that blood and fighting was bound to get to him sometime._' "I am not!"

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly. "Inuyasha has marked you. Making you his intended, although the bond is too weak for you to notice"

Kagome stood. "Seriously?"

"Indeed." He closed his eyes in irritation. It was the Sesshomaru's equivalent to a sigh.

She thought she was going to pop. "That baka!"

He felt her holy powers rage almost stinging him with their intensity and he opened his orbs once more. There was a new kind of fury in the blue of her eyes, a mixture of hurt and anger displayed in the fireworks of her aura. "How dare he!" After all the love she would have given him freely, and he denied her. He decided to reopen the wound he left. _'His intended!' _She calmed herself enough to speak coherently. "Thank you, Sesshomaru- ama, I will be leaving here now."

Sesshomaru recognized the honorific and graced her with another blank look. He knew those signs in her in her eyes. He could read them as easily as a book and she made it too obvious that she was going to kill Inuyasha. Well, considering her disposition she was not really going to kill him, but certainly maim him in the least. From the spike in her power, he was sure she was planning on confronting the half demon now. He couldn't have that. She was likely to get herself in more trouble on the way and honestly he just didn't feel like rescuing her tonight. "Tomorrow," he said.

"What about tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru stood and the miko had to bend her neck upward to look him in the eye. "You will not confront him tonight. Think about what you aregoing to do, Miko. Inuyasha could not have placed that mark upon you if he had no feelings for you." Sesshomaru had no wish to console the miko but he the point he made was valid. Persuasion is better than force when it come to matters such as these.

An unbidden tear was falling from her face. "He doesn't get to have feelings for me!"

That was the last time he would allow her to yell at him. Apparently force would win this night. Sesshomaru lifted his arm he rested a claw on her out stretched throat. Kagome froze against the pressure of his natural weapons. "You will not leave until tomorrow. I have no wish to protect you, but it would seem my hand is forced, so it will be on my terms. And let me make one thing perfectly clear, Miko-" Kagome felt the cold rush of his stony claw near her collier."You will not disobey me."

~*~

A/N Hey guys thanks for reading! Sorry this took awhile to get out it just wouldn't stop!I still don't feel done with it but it has a good ending I think. Anyway, I would really like to hear what you guys think. Just knowing you guys are reading will keep me writing but it does help to know if you're enjoying the story.

~SongMiko

"If life is a road to heaven or hell then we are all bad drivers"


	4. Surprise is my Middle Name

The only warning he had was the absent look in her eyes. She should have looked afraid, should have coward. He felt her go ridged, and then that look. . . so vacant. As if she had left herself for the moment. Sesshomaru never regretted a thing he had done in his life, he made no mistakes. It was others who pushed theirs on him, but at that moment he knew she had been pushed too far. The wind picked up, smelling strongly of the miko, and he knew she had lost control. Her aura exploded from her. The force was almost enough to push him back, and the fire of her was singeing his own youkai enough to cause pain. Her power spread around them, and the vacant look in her eyes was replaced by one of panic. She could not stop herself. The bigger her energies grew the hotter they seemed. He tightened his grip on her neck. She would stop, he had as much as he was willing to allow.

When the miko cried out, his own aura answered her. Reacting on its own just as hers had. Sesshomaru let their energies intertwine. He saved her if not for his own sake than for the fact that his beast had sent his power out of its own accord, and that it was his responsibility under his father,s law. He didn't bother to catch Kagome when she fell to the ground.

~*~

Kagome had never felt anything like it in her life. The sudden surge of her aura, visible in the air that surrounded them both. A beautiful whirl of the softest pink that whipped around them, violent and all encompassing. For the first time in all her years of training in the feudal era, Kagome was scared of her own powers. It was like something broke inside of her, like some barrier she had never known was there snapped and she was pouring out like a storm that had always been waiting for release. She vaguely felt Sesshomaru's hold tighten, probably instinct taking over with the powerful wind burning him.

Kagome waited for it to subside, trying to will it to stop. She had never lost control. She had never even known the extent of her powers before now. She just wanted it to stop. As if this were not scary enough, she knew already what the consequence of the outburst would be - death by no uncertain means. Sesshomaru would kill her. He would most likely take this as a threat, but she couldn't stop it. The more she tried the more angry her aura seemed to get. The only glimmer of hope she had was his reference to protecting her earlier. She had no thoughts though, to spare for that. Now, she only thought of the energy and the pain. Yes there was pain. It was hot and burning her skin, she could not see the burns but it felt as if her skin should melt in the heat. She closed her eyes, and wished for it to subside. Her aura did not stop however, and the pull of her own power was enough to have her choking for air. Was she going to kill herself?

It kept growing and growing and she could feel the emptiness now. Despite the burning aura, she was cold with the loss of it inside of her. She felt empty, without air, and her aura gone. She was hollow and caving in. She called out, the pain was too much. There was no question about why her powers were reacting like this, there was only fear. It was all happening so fast, yet to her, the strength of her own powers seemed to freeze time. Whatever was going on she just wanted it to stop.

Kagome felt another strange aura come over her. It was big, maybe even bigger than the one she had discovered in herself. Again there were no questions this time, only relief. She grabbed onto that aura as if it were her only chance. And it could have been, anything to distract her from the pain.

The burn of the holy energy spun itself into the new and protruding aura, and the air began to cool. Slowly her breath was returned to her, but the emptiness remained. The other aura swayed back from her. It was rich and gold, thick enough to separate herself from the pink energy. They almost danced together she thought, and Kagome felt her knees hit the ground before both the pink and the gold turned to black.

~*~

Sesshomaru was… pleased. At first when the bitch's powers flared, he had been angry, he tightened his hold to remind her who she was dealing with. Sesshomaru would not be disgraced with the miko's demonstration, but her energy continued to grow. He had never come across any miko with this amount of power before, let alone the slip of a women this miko was. It caught him off guard. Kagome was much stronger than he thought. To his surprise, he did not hate the fact. He had to think of his pack. A miko of this strength would be an asset. With the proper training, no demon would cross Kagome, and no demon would dare challenge Sesshomaru's rule either. But it was not as if she could control her gift. The plain look of fear in her eyes had told Sesshomaru that this was not her way of defending herself. At least not on purpose. Kagome's power was strangling her with the same force it used to escape from her hold. If he had not stepped in, it may have killed her. It was clear she could not stop herself. No, without training she could not be of use to him. She had been too much of a nuisance to warrant the respect it took to think on the fact. She was proving to try his patience.

Still he would excuse her._ 'This time only' _He told himself as he walked away from her unconscious form. She was lying next to the fire and that was all Sesshomaru cared for. The last thing he needed was for her to be sick before Inuyasha came to retrieve her. He had better come soon. Sesshomaru was growing tired of the priestess already. Her insolence was intolerable. Yet, he had been impressed with her this day. Probably the emotional trauma earlier paired with his own threat had caused the release of her stored energy. Though it did seem odd that his beast would react so suddenly. He would have stepped in even without the monsters prodding, it was . . . annoying. Another odd thing was that the miko had chosen that time to break. If he knew his half brother at all than he could safely guess that she had been put under this amount emotional stress before. In the small amount of time he had spent with the group of theirs, he had only seen her react in a submissive manner. He did see though, that she was not without her fury. When Inuyasha had endangered her friends, she would be the first to defend them. Sesshomaru had no doubt that in the morning the miko would probably waste no time in confronting Inuyasha. That was all for the better, he thought. The less time she spent around Rin the less chance the girl had to become attached.

He sat himself next to the child, with legs crossed in the fashion taught to him by his father. The girl would not be a child forever. Sesshomaru may rule the western lands, he had an army that could crush the other three, and enough money to buy them out if he chose to, but he had nothing to offer Rin. He understood little of children. It had been such a long time since he had been one. But he did remember how fragile they were. They needed understanding . . . love, and he could imagine how much more a normal human child would need even more of these things, but she was an orphan. He didn't know if he could ever give her them, being the demon he was.

But him being a youkai, and she being human was not the most pressing problem at the moment. The most troubling thing really was that Rin was a girl. She would not remain the innocent hormone less child she was for much longer. Soon there would be the questions he couldn't answer, the ones he didn't want to answer, and he couldn't imagine ever being able to teach her the more delicate things about being a woman. She would need a mentor, a role model that was most definitely female.

That created another problem. Sesshomaru would not allow just any one to look after Rin. It would have to be someone who could give her everything she needs. Someone kind hearted, and as jubilant as the girl herself. It would have to be a woman of intelligence, and with strength enough to protect her if he was not present. It must be someone Rin would enjoy, and he could tolerate. He already knew there could be no such Inu demoness. If he could find any demon who could give her these things he would have no qualms now, but seldom does a demon care for a child that was not their own. It could be done obviously, fore he did indeed cared for Rin in that manner.

Sesshomaru was sensible though. There would be no demon aside from himself who could care for her as he did. If he must have a human for her than that was what he must do. He owed no one in the court an explanation. If he had to take another human in, then as uninviting as the idea was, it would be done. He thought over his options. It was necessary for him to know a few humans. As western Lord he had a duty to all that lived in his lands. Very few, he thought, could handle Rin, and even less of those she would get along with. When it came to it, the miko seemed an obvious, if unpleasant choice.

Rin had always had a certain fondness for her. That was something he didn't understand, but then again there were a lot of things about the girl he didn't quite grasp. Like why she would choose to follow him through the country side. She liked to be wherever he went. How she remained unafraid of him, and determined not to be left behind. Rin and the miko seemed well matched, but Kagome was unstable in her powers. Not only that but she was responsible for completing the jewel of four souls. She had many things to learn and do before he would consider her, but he admitted begrudgingly that she would most likely be the best choice. That being said the thought was left alone.

"Sesshomaru?" A little voice called to him, barely audible even in the quiet of night.

"Quiet, Miko." Sesshomaru would not have her wasting her energy. It was far too early for her to be waking. She surprised him again with her resilience. He didn't like to be surprised. Once more she was proving herself a nuisance. That word was beginning to enter his thoughts more and more often. Still grudgingly this also added to his impression of her. She was much stronger than he first thought. She had grown since she was his enemy.

He heard her sigh. "I'm so sorry . . . " She picked her head up, and tried getting up on her knees slowly, but only managed to prop herself on an elbow before she fell again. She let herself lay there for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Ugh....What... happened?"

Sesshomaru took pity on her. "You lost control of your powers." He watched her try again to get to her knees.

When she had finally lifted herself awkwardly to her knees she said, "I know that but...why? I've never done that before. . . I couldn't stop it." Here her stomach added its rumble to her voice. "Oh, I'm hungry" She said to herself. _'and cold, and confused, and sore_' She couldn't believe the position she was in. Here in front of the most powerful youkai she had ever met, and she felt the weakest she had been in a very long time, so vulnerable. He must think she was pathetic. _'Kikyo would never let Sesshomaru see her like this'_ She moved in a better position to get to her feet.

Sesshomaru said nothing else, but watched as she struggled to get to her feet. The miko should not have been conscious, but standing? _'Why?_' He had to admit at least she was intriguing. Still, why should she fight so hard just to stand. She was on her feet now, wobbling this way and that. He stood too, but not to keep her from falling. "Miko, prepare yourself. The half breed comes."

Kagome went right back down to her knees. "What?" She was feeling woozy. Sesshomaru just looked at her, his face unreadable " Baka," She said, as tried to push herself up again, but she couldn't. She saw, blurrily, Inuyasha's red hakamas before she fainted again.

~*~

Inuyasha took one look at Kagome and snarled. "What did you do to her bastard!?" He raised his sward and stood over her. The protective stance he always assumed when she was in danger. Sesshomaru flipped his hair nonchalantly over his shoulder as he turned his back on the half breed. Without saying a word he walked out of the camp site. After a moment of confusion Inuyasha went after him. "Hey, don't think you're getting away!"

Sesshomaru walked on until they were out of ear shot for the humans and then stopped abruptly. Still making sure Rin and the miko were within his eye's sight. He turned then to his brother and waited.

Inuyasha stopped too, as soon as the demon lord turned around. "What happened to Kagome?" This time his voice sounded more concerned than angry. When he had seen Kagome in the state she was he had lost it. He forgot all about what he had come to ask Sesshomaru to do. That just proved it to himself even more. He could not let anyone hurt her, not even Kikyo. He sheathed his sword.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha now, realizing he meant to talk. He had no wish to speak to the half breed, but he also had no wish for a fight that would wake Rin. He ignored his question. "Take the miko, and leave."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "No." His brother eyes, if it were even possible seemed to grow colder, but Inuyasha continued. "As alpha, she is in need of your protection."

"Explain hanyou,"

"The priestess, Kikyo is going to try and get the rest of her soul back. Kagome's her reincarnation." He tried to look Sesshomaru strait in the face, but he was too ashamed. He had to know how hard this was for him_. 'Damn bastards probably eating this up.' _

"You cannot protect the miko, Inuyasha? Then release her."

"I can't. Even if I wanted to."

Sesshomaru stared at his half brother, coldly. He could not refuse to protect the miko. Inuyasha had made a formal and irrefutable request. As alpha he must protect his pack. If anyone endangered a member they would be destroyed. It was a sign of weakness for leader to turn his back on the needs of his subjects. If it was another member that was the problem it was up to the court to decide, but this was another matter entirely. Inuyasha was his second, as muddy as his blood was, it was still 'royal' and his bitch was of greater importance than just any member. Meaning that for one, he could not, unless he were to step down, refuse to help the miko, two he must keep the girl with him, and three that he must take care of this, personally. There were no words for the amount of anger Sesshomaru was feeling, but the only outward sign was the slight narrowing of his eyes that Inuyasha could have missed. He would deal with his anger later, but right now there was business to be handled. He had always been professional, and calculating when it came to being Lord of the west. He would not let some pathetic emotions, and his half brother get in the way of that. He closed his eyes and held them there for a moment, when he opened them again he said. "You realize, I will eliminate her. The dead miko will not return again."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands. How long had they been bleeding? He must have been squeezing his fists too tight, his claw marks were in his palms. Those puncture holes would heal. The blood would dry or wash away, but that wouldn't matter, he thought, because after this moment they would always be stained red. If he went on with asking Sesshomaru to protect Kagome then it would be Kikyo's blood pooling there. The first girl he had ever loved, the women he had sworn to protect forever, her life was in his hands, her blood would cover them. Or if he walked if away now, told his brother to forget it, it would be Kagome's. She had always been there for him, had made him fall in love again, healed his heart and befriended him in a way no one else could. She was the only person to ever truly accept him for who he was - a half demon.

He knew there was no choice, no option for him. He had already chosen Kagome a long time ago. The night Naraku died, when he was forced to save one or the other-that was just like this. He chose to save her instead, and he had done it because he loved her. He could not bear the thought of losing her, even if it meant losing Kikyo. Kagome had to go on. He needed her too much to let her go. He could never have her blood, on his hands; have her soul on his conscience. Inuyasha turned from Sesshomaru. "Whatever . . . just don't hurt Kagome you bastard and if anything happens to her, I swear, I'll rip your fucking throat out."

Sesshomaru watched him leap away, but he made no move to follow him. The baka would learn sooner or later, that he could not run from his problems, but Sesshomaru would not be the one to teach him. He looked back up the hill where the sleeping miko and Rin were. Only Kagome was awake and standing, staring down at him. _'Why?' _His brother was a fool, to let his feelings for one girl, and such an insignificant girl at that, ruin him. Inuyasha should have known better than anyone what a weakness it was to love. So, why? What was so special about this miko he would do it over? Was he really that much of an idiot?

The sky was beginning to turn again into the gentle blue hue of morning, and still Kagome stood, looking at the spot Inuyasha had been. She had said she wouldn't cry for him anymore, said she didn't need him, and she was wrong. Her tears were hot on her face, and she felt like collapsing again, but she didn't. She just wanted to go home, even if it were for only a little while. She needed to go home. "Did he really just leave me here?"

She didn't expect Sesshomaru to answer. It had been a question meant only for herself. His voice blended in with the morning's dark light. He was not trying to comfort her, only to relax her aura before she wound herself into another outburst. "He did not have a choice, Miko."

~*~

"You should eat, Kagome-sama!" Rin bounced around their morning campfire. She was so happy that Kagome was still there.

"I'm not hungry Rin, thanks." She pushed away the porridge like substance Rin was trying to hand her. She didn't really have much of an appetite anymore. She patted the girl's head and walked away.

Sesshomaru lowered his voice as he spoke to his servant. "The priestess will be traveling with us. You are to look after her as you would look after Rin."

Jaken's glassy eyes looked about to pop."w-wh-what?"

Sesshomaru almost narrowed his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Of –of course my lord," Jaken managed to stammer out. Another human? What was his life becoming-a weaklings baby-sitting service?! Still who was he to question his master's will?

Said demon Lord turned to look down at the girl in front of him. Kagome had her face pointed toward the grass, she was kicking at it nervously with her feet a bit. She wanted to talk it was clear, her fear was radiating off of her. It didn't suit him, she was wasting time. "Speak, Miko."

"You told Jaken that I was going to be traveling with you?" She left the poor ground alone and started attacking her sleeves. Kagome still didn't look up at Sesshomaru, she didn't have the strength today to deal with those eyes. The ones that held indifference to everything they touched. When Sesshomaru didn't answer her, she tried to steel her nerves, but this time she just couldn't muster the energy. "I don't really know what's going on. Why would I be traveling with you? Who asked me anyway? What happened when Inuyasha left? What the heck happened to me?".

Her nervous rambling was just an act. Her aura was so subdued anyone else might have assumed she was asleep saying this to him, but he knew better. The girl was fighting still to stay standing. He would reward her with the answers she was struggling for. "Sit, Miko, you should not be standing." Kagome -surprisingly, did as she was told. "I've already told you that you have been made a part of my pack. Do you remember how this was done?"

She nodded and he continued. "As such it is a duty of any Inu pack member to take care of their own. This would only mean making sure the young or the ill are safe, or becoming temporary guard for a members mate-" He paused "-but Inuyasha has made a formal request to me as alpha, to protect you.. I am bound by law"

Kagome shook her head. "Why would Inuyasha need any help? He's always been the one to protect me."

"Can you not think of a person he is powerless against."

No, in fact she couldn't. She always felt safe when she traveled with him, unless he went to see Kikyo. The raven haired girl put her hand to her mouth, as if to stop herself from saying the name out loud. Or maybe to trap it before it reached her ears, but she had no such luck. "Kikyo," She whispered. "She really wants to kill me?."

"It seems as though the clay priestess would like the rest of her soul back"

"So he came to you? But you'll kill her wont you?"

Sesshomaru felt her fear return, but he was sure that this time it was not for herself. Was she concerned over the dead miko? That didn't matter to him, at the moment he had work to do. "This Sesshomaru will not tolerate a threat to his pack." He watched as what was left of the little priestess's power snap like electricity around her in response. "I will not have another display, Miko."

She looked up at him, her eyes were swollen and bright with tears. Her blue orbs could not have made a clearer picture of helplessness. "No matter what I do, I'm always in his way..." Her voice was soft, as if her sadness hushed the words.

"Kagome-sama?" Kagome had forgotten that Rin was there, she shouldn't have let herself cry in front the girl. Rin put her small hands on Kagome's wet face. "Don't cry Kagome-sama, Lord Sesshomaru will take good care of you."

The priestess pulled the young girl into her arms tightly. She could not let Rin see her face. She should not have to share in what she was feeling. "I know." Her energy died down as soon as Kagome took the girl into her arms. No matter, what she couldn't let herself hurt Rin.

Was she just supposed to be okay with being treated like a possession? Didn't she have a say in where she wanted to go? Traveling with the scariest youkai in the world wasn't on her agenda. She left Inuyasha so that she could do this on her own, right? She would not depend on others anymore, least of all Sesshomaru. It didn't matter to her what his honor required.

She felt the girl hug her back probably as tightly as she could. "Rin is glad that you are staying." Kagome melted a bit, what was she going to do? It seemed like she was asking herself that a lot lately. For now she could stay with them. She needed the protection, at least until she returned to normal. She couldn't fight a mouse right now, let alone a demon. She could stay just until then. She didn't want to leave Rin, but she needed to talk to Inuyasha, and Kikyo for that matter. She couldn't believe she would really try to kill her. This week Kagome's life had just been too full of surprises.

~*~

AN. Thanks for reading everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've undated. What can I say? Life comes and you forget about the things that aren't absolutely essential. I promise I won't ever just give up on the story though. Even if no one reads it but me =) I like writing it. Anyone think Sesshomaru is OC though? I'm trying my best.

~SongMiko


	5. Enter Takeshi

Kagome was in no state to travel so the next few days were spent in the small field of flowers. Sesshomaru was only there in sparing moments, and at night during which Kagome avoided him at all costs. He had already made it clear that she was not to leave the campsite, and for the time being she had no problem with that. All she needed were a couple days to relax, to think about what was happening to her. Not even a week ago she was marching her tired but happy way around the country side with her first love. Next thing she knew she was staying in a clearing with his homicidal but gorgeous half brother, whom is hell bent on protecting her for sake of his honor. Not to mention an adorable little girl that she was already falling in love with. The few times she had talked to Sesshomaru it was about Rin. It seems it has always been Rin's choice to follow her lord, and she could have stayed in the western palace if she wanted to but she chose to go with him wherever he would allow her. The girl was totally enamored.

Sesshomaru was odd when he talked about her. He seemed almost kind. Kagome would never have guessed he cared about anything, but she could tell, that Rin was important to him. She didn't know how she knew this for as far as she could tell he was outwardly the same as he always was, but she had been more sensitive to his aura lately. Too sensitive, she was starting to pick up on the things that annoyed him. Herself being one of them. Kagome chalked the new awareness up to his rescue but it was still unsettling. If she was reading an emotion from the ice lord then they were way to close for comfort.

Sesshomaru was feeling it too. Hence his being away from the campsite. He was never **really** away, if he was needed he could be back there within seconds, and his beast's new connection with the miko would certainly alert him to any danger even before his aura picked it up. He was finding that Kagome's holy powers were very good at sensing danger before it came. This bond was puzzling. It meant his beast had fully accepted Kagome as part of his pack, which was why it had acted on its own to protect her before, but even this was extremely unusual.

His beast was the counter part to his soul, a being the same and different from himself. Only the most powerful youkai, have this creature in them. They are beings of instinct, of raw power, they contain the essence of an individual's demon heritage. His being a dog, it longed for a strong pack. Some demons were not accepted without blood ties or ceremonies. Sesshomaru had to often refrain his beast form denying a demon. For him to accept Kagome, a mere human, albeit a priestess, is enough to intrigue Sesshomaru, but to have his other half act on its own, to have him accept her even before Sesshomaru did himself, that was truly amazing. There was still yet more to this girl then Sesshomaru had realized. It had been a long time since he was genuinely interested in something.

"Sesshomaru?" The miko walked over to his side of the fire. It seemed she was feeling better, she was walking without any sign of fatigue now and the pink of her aura had returned to almost its normal size and color.

"Hn" Rin was already asleep, the priestess should have been as well, but Sesshomaru still answered her.

Kagome sat down next to the heat and looked at him. She was a little apprehensive but who would blame her. She continued in her soft voice. "Why doesn't Inuyasha just take the mark off of me? Wouldn't that solve every thing?" _'He could be happy' _She had been thinking about that for a while now. If Inuyasha just let her go then he and Kikyo would have no problems, and she could finish her job.

He could feel the sadness coming from her now, this time softly, it was no where near the intensity she had been feeling before. She must have been thinking of Inuyasha again. Her loyalty was disgustingly unfounded. "He cannot." The mut had told him that himself.

Kagome took his words for face value. She was sure if there was a simple answer to this then Sesshomaru would have already found it. She just had to be sure, Inuyasha shouldn't lose his love if he didn't have to. "It wouldn't matter would it? You would still kill Kikyo." Her sadness was deepening.

He did not owe her any explanations, nor was it his job to console her, but he told her any way that Kikyo was already dead. "You should care less for her Miko, for she is the cause her own death." He looked at her then and the light from the fire illuminated more unbidden tears trailing along Kagome's face. "She is the reason for the baka's pain, not you Miko." The pressure of her sadness on his beast's aura ebbed a little.

She knew enough about Sesshomaru to know he was not a liar. Lying is for weak people, those who have not the power, or the courage to tell the truth or to get what they want without it. He wouldn't have told her that if he did not believe it Still it was hard for her to just accept it. Because to tell the truth she wasn't completely innocent either. She was the one who was keeping Kikyo from the kind parts of her soul, and Inuyasha from giving his whole heart away. She wasn't even meant to be in this time period. What right did she have to separate them. "What if I don't accept him?"

"The mark does not depend upon the female, the only part that needs your consent is the mating ritual." Besides he didn't think his beast would let her go so easily after already being accepted. "Sleep now. We travel tomorrow."

Kagome straitened her back. "What if I don't want your protection." She lifted her chin. She didn't ask for this, and she certainly didn't want to be a burden any longer. If she just finished completing the jewel she could return to her own time, and not trouble anyone. _'Isn't that what Kikyo really wants?__' _

"This is less about you than you are presuming Miko, you have little choice in the matter" Sesshomaru eyed her coldly. She was staring at her shoes. "If you run, I will catch you" it was a promise.

Kagome noticed her hands starting to sweat. "Don't you have other things to do? I mean, aren't you just wasting your time?" When he didn't answer, Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag. The material was soft under her knees, and she quickly put herself into its belly. "What are you going to do?"

"Find the priestess."

"You know where she is?"

"The half breed will" He narrowed his eyes minutely. "Sleep now."

Kagome pretended she didn't hear the order. "I want to talk to him." She needed answers, needed to 'sit' him into oblivion. She wasn't about to just let this whole thing go, it wasn't fair that he could just decide that he wanted her, and she had no say in it.

"You will not have the time, go to sleep." Sesshomaru closed his eyes knowing that Kagome was still looking at him and hoped she would follow suit. He had no such luck.

"What do you mean?"

"Sleep"

"Ugh" Kagome sighed and rolled onto her back. Sesshomaru found it almost humorous watching the girl's irritation, especially since it was due to him. She jumped up. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I have done no such thing." He replied cooly his eyes still closed.

"You know what I mean." She narrowed her eyes in a very Sesshomaru like expression. "You were thinking it."

"Do not assume that you know what this Sesshomaru is thinking"

"You would have laughed too if you weren't so stony all the time!"

"Go to sleep Miko." He ignored her ridiculous comment.

Kagome lifted her chin. "When is this . . . you know, going to go away?"

Sesshomaru wondered when she had grown backbone enough to refuse his orders. His beast was irritated at her disobedience, but surprisingly not angry. She was not a weakness to him, so maybe the animal saw no threat in her defiance. Sesshomaru though, could not agree. "If you do not sleep now, this Sesshomaru will make you."

Since his voice promised pain, and she didn't really like the idea of being knocked out she closed her eyes but not before muttering half heartedly. "Jerk"

"Hn"

~*~

Rin squeezed Kagome's hand lightly as they headed up a particularly steep hill. It had been almost a week and there was still no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome was starting to get an uneasy feeling in her chest. Where could he have gone? She didn't want to believe anything had happened to him but she could feel that Sesshomaru was a little skeptical about it too. Their connection had not even faded over the few days they had spent relatively together, but she was getting used to it. At least she wasn't really afraid of him anymore. She wondered if Rin had the same sort of bond with her Lord? The girl had Kagome wrapped around her little fingers now. She hardly had time to sleep between flower picking, and games of tag.

The hill they were walking on came to a stop with sweet flat land on the top, and Rin didn't let go of Kagome's hand. "Kagome - sama? Do you like my Kimono? " She lifted a dirty orange sleeve up for Kagome to see.

"I think it's cute." she smiled "it suits you"

"But yours is so different! Rin thinks **it's **cute" She gave her a wide grin

Kagome looked down at her messy uniform, and frowned. _'I guess this is really different from what Rin is used to._' She thought about changing into traditional wear when she went to the feudal era a long time ago. Her outfit did bring her a lot of unwanted attention, not to mention the lecherous looks she got from old men when they visited some villages. It would have been a lot easier to just put on the miko outfit, but then she really would look just like Kikyo, except far less beautiful, and with blue eyes. Kagome sighed at that, and saw Sesshomaru glance at her over his shoulder. Apparently that thought was a lot louder then she had wanted it to be. He didn't say anything though, so she returned to her not so healthy clothing. She just couldn't get rid of it. The cloths came from home_. 'Home . . . ' _Could Inuyasha have gone through the well? Maybe she should check, it was as good of an excuse as any to go home. It didn't seem likely though, that Lord cold and moody would let her. She giggled, cold and moody seemed about right.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder once more at the now smiling miko. Her emotions changed so rapidly. He was sure he would not approve of what she was thinking. "Hn"

Kagome laughed again, it was a good thing he could only feel her emotions, if he could read her mind some thing told her she would be in big trouble. When Sesshomaru turned back around Rin gave Kagome's hand another squeeze. "Is Kagome - sama playing a game with Sesshomaru - sama?"

Said demon Lord did not stop but Kagome could tell he was listening and deciding that she rather liked her head in the state it was in replied "No, I just thought of something funny" but she winked at Rin. The girl ginned and Kagome put a finger to her lips. Rin imitated her cutely, and Kagome almost let herself laugh again but held it in.

Sesshomaru noticed the soft radiance of the miko's laughter even if it was not audible. It was better than the sadness he felt from her earlier he decided. The constant barrage of her emotions was talking a tole on him. She seemed to dramatize every emotion that she had and those would change so quickly from one into the next that they often ran into each other. It would go on like this sometimes for hours, especially when she was asleep, until she was a mess of tantrums, and hysterics. But was the miko really feeling these things with such a great intensity, or was it he that just forgot what it was like to feel? .

Things like fear. He had not felt fear since . . . well a very long time ago. He could easily have forgotten what it is to be afraid, but what of anger of sadness? He thought he knew them well, but happiness was another matter entirely. His father had happiness, and Sesshomaru thought of him as weak for it. He found it in the arms of a human, a girl not much older than Kagome. She was kind and always laughing, but weak and frail. _' Pathetic_' Humans were indeed pathetic with their short years, their petty wars, and their rotten love. They knew not of loyalty, yet they were the creatures the Kamis gave happiness to in abundance.

Sesshomaru was not a fool, he knew could not hope to know better than the gods themselves, but the idea raised resentment. Demons understood little of happiness, and they rarely found it. Maybe that was why his father sought the company of the detested race, maybe that was what Sesshomaru had in Rin who was different from any human he knew, but not unlike the miko with her true loyalty, and her jubilance. The miko was just as odd and just as happy as Rin, and Inuyasha's mother, but for all this he could not call her weak like he thought of them. He felt Kagome's laughter freeze.

"Sesshomaru . . . there's a jewel shard near by" She let go of Rin's hand and automatically reached back for her bow, but only found air. She forgot she didn't have it with her.

He faced her. "You will ignore it." His eyes met hers and dared her to challenge him. This was an order.

Kagome felt the ice of his golden orbs fall on her, but looked straight back up at them. She could not just forget about it! That was totally against her nature. She had a duty to the shards and the lives attached to them. What would she do if that demon killed someone, and she could have stopped it? It was her duty to save the people affected by her mistake. Kagome tensed her body. This would not be easy. Sesshomaru would kill her for this. Realizing she couldn't argue with the stubborn youkai she had one option. She ran. She knew she couldn't get away from Sesshomaru but at least she might be able to get to the demon in time to draw his attention, then Sesshomaru would have to kill it. Her heart raced as she pounded her feet across the ground. The youkai she was after was only a low level, and it would be attracted to the shards she had. If she could only get a little closer, she knew it would follow her.

~*~

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Jaken"

The toad rushed over to his master. "Yes my Lord? "

"Rin is not to leave this spot" He started after the miko before Jaken could reply.

~*~

She didn't get far before she felt Sesshomaru's anger getting closer. She pushed her self harder knowing it was useless, he'd have her in a matter of seconds. She moved across the flat forest land as fast as she could, and then she had to smile. Kagome only kept running to put some distance between herself and the little girl she had grown so fond of, but the demon was following her.

~*~

Sesshomaru knew what the miko was doing, and the act would not go unpunished, but for now he had a worthless lizard to take care of. Kagome changed directions and was heading towards the foul creature. Sesshomaru felt his beast rumble angrily within it's cage. He was none too pleased with his pack mate. He sent out a warning through his aura, telling any nearby not to harm the girl baring Inuyasha's mark, as weak as it was, but he knew it would go unheeded. Power would always drive the lesser forms mad, they even thought to challenge the cold stare of death, which was most certainly Sesshomaru.

He stopped in front of Kagome, and let her take a stance behind him. "You will pay for your disobedience miko."

She didn't say anything, but concentrated her power around her like she had been taught, making it solid and impenetrable. The lizard youkai was biding it's time before attacking. Kagome could follow it's aura though, around the trees. It was circling them, she wished she had her arrows then this would be over, but in her haste to leave Inuyasha she had forgotten them. She shifted her eyes quickly to Sesshomaru. She could feel him preparing a strategy that he probably didn't need. Did he treat every enemy that way? As if it was an actual battle, not just a nuisance getting in his way. When had that changed? Maybe she was underestimating the enemy, he did have a jewel shard after all, or maybe it was just this link that allowed her to watch him calculate. Outwardly he was just waiting, with his handsome figure loose. Kagome was behind him so she could not see his eyes, a fact she was almost sore about, but she as sure they were tracing the lizard's path around them.

Sesshomaru was watching the creature as it made its way through the trees the surrounded them. Kagome may not be able to actually see the thing, but Sesshomaru knew every twitch of it's muscles like they were his own. He was hesitant with the youkai Lord protecting his prey, no amount of power can erase that fear, but he could not ignore the call of the jewel. It was a desire beyond his will to ignore. He leaped at the girl. He only met with the sting of her barrier charring his skin. His only chance had been ruined.

Kagome's heart was racing, but Sesshomaru was there in an instant and the beast was disposed of in a slash of red and yellow from is poison whip. It was . . . rather anticlimactic. The lizard slumped unceremoniously to the blood covered ground, Kagome followed it's decent, and then looked up as if it hurt to move her neck. She cringed slightly. The look on Sesshomaru's face betrayed nothing, it was void of anything but his prefect structure, but she could see in those gold depths, the promise of punishment.

~*~

_It was dark, and hot. The very air screamed for moisture but it would never see any. It was to dry to sweat despite the suffocating, and burning heat. This place was a nightmare, her nightmare and she knew it well. It repeated in her mind every time she closed her eyes. __**'Inuyasha where are you?' **__She tried to yell but her mouth wouldn't open. She couldn't move. Every breath was labored and scorching. '__**Inuyasha you sent me here!'. **__The pain seemed to magnify every second and she couldn't remember how long she was caged here. It could have ben just moments, it could have been years, but it would last for an eternity. Always the suffering would escalate but never reach an ending intensity. The heat would always get hotter, and the pain would always hurt more. There was no adjusting, no rest, no hope. . . _

Kikyo opened her eyes. Still breathing hard she put her hand on the pain in her chest. Slowly she remembered where she was and why. The pain disappeared just like it always did, but the lingering anger remained. Inuyasha had left her in hell. She dreamt of it every night. She hated him for it. Why should she have gone to hell? What had she done to deserve such an ending? It was because she loved a demon, It was because she loved a demon still, that she would go back to that place, but this time she would not allow herself to go alone. The hanyou would come with her, if she had to drag him there. The only problem was her incarnation.

At first she hated the girl. How dare she try and take her place? What strength did she steal? She was an imposter, and trying to take her role. The original was discarded in Kagome's place. But the girl was not just a copy, she was her own type of original. Kikyo had seen the kindness in her eye's, that were blue, not her own brown. She saw her innocence, the miko was just a child. She loved just as Kikyo herself, did. She did not want to kill her, but she could not let Inuyasha go. He would return to hell with her no matter what stood in the way. Even someone as selfless as Kagome.

"So you're awake." A dark male voice came from behind the sliding wall that separated her room from the rest of his mansion. She was tempted to stay silent, but the demon would scent the lie.

"Takeshi, do not presume you can disturb me. " Kikyo sat up in her bed role. She always slept in her miko cloths when she was here to feel more secure. The bastard had no respect for privacy. The man walked into the room fluidly. Moving the door without a noise. The man was beautiful. He stood tall and dark. His hair was long and black, he wore it in a braid that fell to his well toned stomach. His bangs were trimmed around his handsome face like a frame for his red eyes. He was not a full demon but the sinister power radiating off of his body would have fooled even the most perceptive. He was Naraku's only son after all.

His voice was smooth , and calm, he was wearing only his hakamas and the leather wrists bands he had on constantly. "My apologizes, it has been a week since your last visit. I am eager for news." The youkai moved slowly and like liquid. "Your report priestess?"

Kikyo's jaw clenched, she did not want to be the barer of misfortune to their plan, but it had to be done. They would have to deal with Sesshomaru if they wanted the jewel. The shikon no tama was of no interest to her, but Takeshi would stop at no lengths to finish his father's legacy. He would kill Inuyasha and herself when the time came. He was the only demon she knew that had the power and the will to do such things. "It seems the youkai Lord Sesshomaru will be an obstacle for of now. He is no fool, he is a master -"

"I know what he is" he cut in gently. "He is not an opponent I wish to face head on. "

Kikyo swallowed her anger. This was good. Takashi was made to be a worrier, he knew his enemy well. "We need a plan to get to the girl."

"Catch the dog off guard?"

"That may have worked with Inuyasha, but it will not with Sesshomaru. I don't think there is anything we can do against him." She clutched the blanket in her hands tightly.

"His ward?"

"I will not allow you to hurt the child." There was a long pause and she was beginning to think the hanyou had given up, but no.

"Relax" He said as he moved back toward the door. Just before it closed she heard him say "I have a plan."

~*~

Thanks for reading!!!! Chapters will come out faster if you give me some fuel, I mean reviews. =) This chapter seemed a lot shorter then it is. Maybe because only two things happened really. It almost makes me want to add in what happens between Kagome and Sesshomaru but that would force me to write another ending to the chapter that probably wouldn't fit so well. Please forgive me. Its still over 4000 words. As always if there are any mistakes let me know.

~ SongMiko


	6. Cookies

Chapter six Cookies

* Onee is my big sister in Japanese. Onee- san when formal.

* Okaa- san is formal for mother. You would use this when talking to your mom or about someone else's mom, but when referring to your own mother and not speaking to her you would say Haha.

* Nii-san is formal for older brother. It follows the same rules as Okaa –san if you're interested.

~*~

Kagome stared straight back at him, she knew before she even attempted to run that this would happen. She would accept any punishment delved out by Sesshomaru. It was her duty, no matter what stands in her way, to stop the jewel from hurting anyone but those who harbored them evilly. She could not allow herself to forget it, even if death was staring her in the face, as it often was. She understood only a little of what a pack society was, from watching TV at home. It sounded silly to think that the man staring at her right now could be anything like those animals, and she could be dramatically mistaken but it was all the information she had to go from. If Sesshomaru was an alpha like he said, or like she understood them to be, then that made her far beneath him in the hierarchy. One thing she did learn from watching those nature shows was that dogs never disobeyed their alpha. If they did, they were severely reprimanded. She didn't know how far the similarities went between the pack wolves' of her time and the rules that she must follow under Sesshomaru's lead, but she knew she should not have undermined him. She didn't really have a choice but to call him leader. Inuyasha had taken that from her. She could accept that, but she wasn't about to let anyone run her life. It was hers after all, and she had something important to do with it. Kagome swallowed her pride. He should understand, she could tell by now that duty and honor was just about everything, aside from power to the youkai Lord.

She understood the anger that he must be feeling. It was coming off of him in waves, but he only looked at her coldly. What was he waiting for? She pushed her fear aside and tried to speak strongly. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She lowered her eyes and shrugged limply. " It's my job." She was sorry for making him so angry at her, but not for doing her job. If this was the consequence then so be it. When it came to the jewel, she was prepared to die for people she didn't even know, she could suffer for them too. _'My life has hardly begun and I'm ready to die.' _. When did she become so mature? A few years ago she would have broken under this. She glanced back up at Sesshomaru who was still silent, and staring. She wished he'd get it over with. "Sesshomaru. " She looked back down.

He said nothing, and Kagome braced herself as she saw his hand come up, It would hurt, but she knew it wasn't worth fighting. It would only make Sesshomaru angrier. ---- The impact never came. His hand fell, slowly and she felt his aura fight with itsself for a moment. He was struggling to decide what to do. She would never have guessed Sesshomaru to be indecisive. His voice was calm; still she could tell he was anything but. "Explain." His voice gave her goose bumps.

Explain? He was giving her a chance to reason with him? She took it gratefully. "I can't ignore my responsibilities to the lives attached to the jewel. I am the Shikon priestess." Kagome, not so tactfully rushed the sentance out of her mouth. She took a sobering breath and pulled her thoughts together. Whatever she was going to say had to be important enough for Sesshomaru excuse her. She had to tell him the absolute truth, and it had to be intelligible. "I do my best, but Kikyo was a lot stronger than me. I keep letting the people who once counted on her down." The thought was a hard one to face. She would never match their original protector. It almost put a tear in her eye, but she held her resolve and looked Sesshomaru in the face. He had to understand. "But I will not abandon them. That demon had enough power to take down a small village if the conditions were right. How could I live knowing I could have saved them! It's my job to stop that, whenever I can." She lowered her eyes again from his, which were trying to burn into her. Then she took a risk "That doesn't change when I can get hurt, or when my alpha gives me an order."

_'Her alpha?'_ Sesshomaru turned away from her without saying another word. She had deliberately disregarded a direct order from him, and she had forced him into a fight. Never would any member of his pack dare him to do either, without being taught a lesson. His beast was asking for her blood as soon as the lizard was dispatched. Sesshomaru could not agree with it anymore, but something she had said caught his ire in time. '_It's my job' _ She had said that already accepting the pain that her actions would cause her. It was her job, her burden that she would not turn her back on. People were counting on her, yet they would probably never learn her name. They would not blame her for that demon. Still she would risk punishment by his claws for them. The miko was not without her honor, and just as his hand had been forced into taking her into his pack, she had been forced to run. Forced by him, because he had told her to forget her responsibilities. She thought of protecting the people affected by the tyranny of the fake power, just as he must protect the people living under his rule. They were not so different when it came to such things, and Kagome he could tell was ready to die for it. He would not punish her for being noble; it was not a trait most demons possessed let alone cowardly humans.

His beast was angry, even though Sesshomaru had decided to spare her. It wanted the miko to know her place. But Sesshomaru was in control ultimately, and no harm would come to her. It was when she had acknowledged them as alpha that they had both almost dropped their jaw. His beast was sated but Sesshomaru was genuinely surprised. He turned from the woman to rein in the outburst that almost got away from him. It was not just because she had finally accepted her place, no that was expected, what got him was the fact that when she had said that, her words barely a whisper he had . . . liked it. He felt satisfied, and not only did he want to forget her earlier transgression, but he wanted to reward her. He blamed the link that had formed between him for the sudden outburst of emotion. It must come from the girl being so unstable. It wasn't comfortable, knowing her every feeling, and her knowing his. They bond would have to be dealt with and soon or else he might actually go insane.

His golden eyes locked with her sapphires for a moment and he made a decision. "You are permitted to fulfill you responsibilities as the shikon priestess, but do not assume this Sesshomaru will assist you any longer. You will either defeat your opponent or I will force your retreat. Is this understood, Miko?" He felt her gratitude come over him.

"Yes," She said, once more looking away and nervously shifting her feet. Everything seemed way too heavy lately. It was starting to really get to her. She waited for Sesshomaru to start in front of her before following close behind.

They walked back the flat forest land jaken and Rin rested on in silence.

~*~

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!?"

Inuyasha flattened his ears and opened one amber eye. Oh yeah, he was in Kagome's room. Was that Souta's voice just now? He sat up in his friend.s bed and stretched out his arms. With a yawn, he rubbed the sleep from his face. He had a massive headache, must have been up too late last night. "Hey kid, keep it down would ya?"

"Sure, sure. Where is Onee?" He walked in further to his sister's room. Souta had come in to borrow Kagome's algebra book. He liked to get a head of the class. He pulled it off the shelf and then turned to Inuyasha when he didn't answer. "Uh, oh. What'd you do? You know she's pretty much a softy." Souta put the book down. T'here's not much just saying sorry won't make fix with her." He punched Inuyasha's arm. "I bet you stole her Ramen again didn't you?" He laughed but Inuyasha was still silent. Souta's grin disappeared. "What happened?" He sat down next to the hanyou. This didn't seem right.

Inuyasha wasn't about to tell Kagome's little brother everything. He would go crazy if he knew, he'd always been as protective of her as Inuyasha was himself. It would just cause him to worry when there was nothing he could do about it. The brat was annoying as hell when it came to Kagome. The person he did need to tell though was probably down stairs making breakfast at the moment. "Is your mom awake?" He got out of the bed and rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah, you must be slipping Inuyasha. Can't you smell breakfast?"

He could now that he tried. Maybe he was slipping. "Not likely, twerp" He grabbed the kid in a head lock.

"Hey, cut it out!" Souta struggled out of the hold and rubbed his head. Glaring, he went back to the important subject. "So, really where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed wordlessly and started walking away.

"Hey Inuyasha, don't ignore me I-" It was useless, the hanyou was already out of the room.

The smell of miso and fried fish finally filled his overly sensitive nose as he walked down the stairs. He followed it straghit to the kitchen. If there was anyone who could cook better then Kagome, it was her mother.

"Oh, good morning, Inuyasha," said parental unit called as she stirred something in a pan.

"Morning Higurashi-san, do you have a minute?" He didn't really want to say anything, but he didn't want to go back to the feudal era even more. He couldn't really do that without telling someone something of what was going on. He couldn't face Kagome or Sesshomaru right now either.

"Sure, dear, just a second." The women picked up a couple plates of delicious looking food and started over to the table. "What is it?" She said looking over her shoulder, plates still in hand. "Oh, before you say anything will you go bring Kagome down stairs for me?"

"I would. . . . but Kagome's not with me this time. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." '_She would blame me if I let them worry too__much' _"She won't be coming home for a while." _'Where's the monk when you need him?' _Miroku would know how to explain himself out of this.

"How come?" Kagome's mother's face pulled into confusion.

"I can't give you all the details." His reply was too quick.

". . . " Mrs. Higurashi had never been a fool to the dangers her daughter was in, and Kagome had always been forth comeing when asked about it, so if Inuyasha was informing her that Kagome would be gone instead of the girl herself then this must be pretty serious. What could she do now but pray for her? It's not as if she could make her come home. Kagome would make it no matter what, she was sure, but still. "Inuyasha. . ." Her looked clearly stated, "I better get some answers out of you or this plate of food is going over your head."

The hanyou gulped. She was almost scarier than Kagome. "Don't worry, she's safe"

"Where is she?" The death stare worsened.

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "With my brother-Sesshomaru."

CRASH!!!

~*~

Rin's little mind was working full speed, but she just could not grasp the situation. What was going on? Her Lord would not answer her questions, and her new friend would not even look at her! Kagome's eyes were glued to her feet and her right arm was bent over her stomach. Was she biting her lip? Rin wished she'd smile again. They had been like this all day! Rin skipped up to Kagome from her place by Ah-Un. "Kagome-chan?" No answer. "Kaaaggooomee-chan!"

Finally the miko realized she was being talked to. "Oh, um, yes Rin?"

The little girl grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled it away from her elbow. "Is Kagome-chan alright?"

Kagome pushed a smile on her face. She didn't realize she had been letting her attitude show. Ever since she had returned to the group with Sesshomaru, she had been a little off. She was so sure she would not have walked away from him without a limp before. She just couldn't figure out what made him stop. On top of that, he told her she could continue to hunt for the jewel shards. What happened to 'you will not disobey me'? No, nothing about that had changed she could tell. What she would give to look inside that handsome head of his and find out what was going on. She forgot about Rin as her thoughts kept buzzing. The child squeezed her hand and brought her back to earth.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Sorry, Rin, I'm fine, just a little hungry." Kagome reached back and swung her yellow pack forward. She was sure she hadn't left Shippou all of the pocky. "Here" She handed the box to the girl and watched her eyes get wide. "Want to share some with me?"

Rin bounced but left the cookies in Kagome's hands "Kagome–chan are these really pocky? They look so weird"

At that Kagome had to laugh and it was honest. She forgot Rin didn't know where she was from. Did Sesshomaru know for that matter? She had never really discussed it with anyone besides those in her group before. She remembered how surprised they all were. Well everyone but Miroku. He said something like, 'Well, if any one of us was a time traveler, it would be you." She didn't know what he meant but back then she let it slide, Sango had already punished him enough. "Yeah, it's special from the place I come from." Kagome took a long cookie out of the box. Chocolate was her favorite. "It's good, try one."

Rin put her little fingers in the box and took three out. "Can Master Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama have some too?"

"Sure." She doubted they would even try one though. She watched Rin dance away from her, over to the toad that was following his Lord right on his heels. That would annoy the heck out of her, but she supposed that the demon was used to being waited on. He did rule the western lands._'I wonder what his palace looks like.' _

"Master Jaken! Kagome-chan has a present for you!" Kagome cringed. Things were beginning to go horribly wrong. '_Just don't say that to Sesshomaru!' _

"Rin, what are you prattling on about?" Jaken turned toward her. "What is that?" His voice grated on her nerves.

"A present." The girl laughed as she tried to hand him the gift.

"Get that away from me you insolent child!" The pathetic demon brushed her off. "I will not accept anything from a human!" Kagome scowled at him. How dare he call Rin names? He yelled at her too. Just as she was going to give him a piece of her mind she saw Rin skip up to Sesshomaru. _'Don't, please don't say it!'_

Sesshomaru stopped walking when he felt Rin's familiar pull on his hakamas. He looked down at the small girl without saying anything. He didn't much feel in the mood for talking. She was holding out three chocolate dipped cookies and smiling her usual wide grin. She was apparently trying to give him one. That smile he thought would fade if he refused, as unimportant as that was; he didn't want to be the cause of it disappearing over a mere cookie. He took one from her and raised his eye brow. It smelled sweet.

Rin smiled bigger "It's a present from Kagome-chan. Pocky is weird were Kagome-chan comes from."

A present from Kagome? Where she comes from? Such matters did not concern him, but he had to admit the girl was incredibly strange. Maybe it would do him some good to learn what made her so. He sniffed the cookie again. It didn't seem to have any toxins, it only smelled sweet, and a little like the bag Kagome carried with her. _'A present from Kagome?' _He ate a small part of the Pocky. It was good, not extraordinary, but good all the same.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's squeal was absurdly astonished. Kagome rolled her eyes at the thing.

With that, Sesshomaru finished the cookie off and took another from the girl's hands. She giggled, and Jaken's eyes bulge even more. "B-but mi Lord?" Jaken glared at Kagome and then ripped the last Pocky stick from Rin's hand. If it was even possible Jaken's eyes got wider. He ate the cookie in one bite.

Kagome put her hands over her eyes. This could not be happening, she in no way intended to bring **more** attention to herself. '_Great, just great._' She peeked at the scene in front of her with one blue iris. Everyone was looking at her. She dropped her hands. "Eh . . . good,right?"

Jaken made a girly "humph" while Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to stare at her with a thoughtful intensity. What he was thinking only the gods could guess. Under his gaze Kagome began to shift nervously. She grabbed her elbow and looked away.

Rin's cheerful voice brought her face back up. "Does Kagome-chan have any more? Rin did not get to try one." She pulled Kagome hand back down from its resting place.

"Uh, yeah here " Kagome pulled another stick cookie out of the box once Rin released her. It was then she noticed Sesshomaru was walking dangerously close to her. His aura didn't feel angry, but the miko still fought the erg to back away.

"Miko," Sesshomaru stopped next to Rin, which was still too close for Kagome's comfort. "Your gift was not satisfactory" and with that he plucked what was left of the box right out of her hands before she even had a moment to conceive what had happened.

"H- Hey!" She yelled at his back. He was making his way back towards the front of the group, cookies rapidly disappearing. "Hey, wait a second., mister!" He ignored her. "It wasn't even a gift!" Her anger was quickly rising, hell hath no fury like an angry Kagome.

"Then you wish to be compensated?" He said over his shoulder.

She heard his voice in front of her, and she stopped walking. "Well . . . no but-" She faltered.

"Good, I would have refused." He kept going without so much as looking back at her. He decided her anger suited him a lot more than her fidgety nervousness. Pocky was not his favorite treat but it would do in payment for her earlier transgression. Besides, he rather enjoyed being the cause of the girl's frustration.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled from behind him. He imagined her red in the face and stomping like a child. Sesshomaru almost, almost wanted to smile.

~*~

"Higurashi-san!" Inuyasha helped the woman onto her feet and out of the mess of food and porcelain scattered everywhere. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just slipped." She huffed. "Getting a little too old for that."

"But you were standing still?" Inuyasha tried to question her but Souta came down into the kitchen that moment.

"Okaa–san?" The boy looked worried. "I heard a loud noise, is everything alright?"

She brushed herself off and looked at her son with one of those smiles Kagome was so good at putting on. "Yes, yes, nothing a good bath won't fix. Dear, do you think you could clean this up for me? I'll have to start again. Can't let you boys go without breakfast can I? Besides, we've still got to get you school." She sounded a little flustered.

"Eh–sure mom but, its Saturday. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, don't worry too much; I'll have breakfast done again soon."

"Kay . . ." Souta looked at Inuyasha awkwardly and left the kitchen. The hanyou followed his lead.

The living room was quiet even with the sound of paused video games coming from the corner. Inuyasha vaguely recognized the lump of blankets and clothes on the couch as Kagome's sleeping grandpa. Good thing, he didn't really feel like dealing with the cranky old story teller. Souts walked over to the TV and before he sat down he looked up at Inuyasha."What was that about?"

Inuyasha shrugged, picked up a controller and sat down next to him. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Souta laughed at Inuyasha's crude Language. He'd never get away with that if Kagome were here. "Hey, you never said where onee was. Did you guys really get into a fight or is something wrong?" The little boy was surprisingly perceptive. He was more mature than any of his family suspected. Kagome might have known, but he doubted it. If anything was wrong with her, he didn't know what he would do. His sister was just too naive. There's no telling what a bunch of demons could trick her into, or worse-what kind of trouble she would fall into herself He had never seen Kagome fight, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't be good at it. Or at least she shouldn't have to be.

Her nature was too kind to handle anything like that easily. She also used to cry when she saw blood too. She said it felt bad, looking at people in pain, like it actually hurt her to watch it. She never even watched scary movies because it made her feel to bad, watching people get hurt.. Souta remembered her coming home one day and fussing over him for what felt like an eternity just because he had a scraped leg and arm. His bike wasn't good to him that day. His sister chased him around like a mad man until he let her treat his 'wounds'. She looked like she was in pain when she was wrapping him up. When Inuyasha didn't say anything, he asked again. "What's going on Nii- san?" the fighting game raged in the back round.

"You better pay attention kid, or your gonna. eat dirt." Inuyasha blasted through his character..

"Inuyasha?" Souta paused the game. "What happened?" He had ignored him long enough.

The hanyou took an exaggerated sigh and put down his controller, seeing as the people on the "magic box" refused to move for him. "Look, it's nothing to worry about. She is safe where she is. We got into a fight, and then something came up that I couldn't help her with."

Souta looked at him for a minute not knowing if he could press the issue. He wasn't satisfied. "So, why didn't she just come back here?"

"Just stay out of it, twerp, it's none of your business." Inuyasha picked up the controller. "Now are you going to let me make a fool out of you!?"

Souta let it go and smiled with gusto. "Don't bet on it!"

~*~

It was getting colder outside every day. The chill of early morning air stung the inside of her hollow body. Kikyo picked up her pace behind Takeshi. The dark man's stride was much larger than her own, and despite the new reserve she had taken in last night, she was struggling to keep up with him. He was more like a panther than spider. Naraku would laugh at that she thought, as they walked into an open clearing. He liked panthers, maybe that was the kind of demon the hanyou had spawned with. It didn't matter so much, but at the speed they were going she would have to bring new souls to her in less than two days. She didn't even know where they were headed. All the bastard had said was that he had a plan, and that involved finding help. She didn't know why she had to tag along. She was a little more than angry because of it.

"Takeshi, slow down." Her voice was calmer than she felt.

"Oh, forgive me." He stopped. "I am not used to traveling company." The demon tilted his handsome head in apology and smiled a wickedly sharp grin at her "I thought the powerful shikon miko would be able to follow unhindered. Was I wrong?" His black hair swayed a bit as he had left the braid undone today and even Kikyo found it stunning. At least he was fully clothed this time, in black hakamas and a traditional black shirt with red inlay. It looked like it was made for him, and in the soft morning light there was nothing as beautiful. Kikyo hated him for it. He had taken too much thought into his appearance. Wherever they were going, it was a very important place for the demon. His smooth voice regained her attention. "Don't fret, we are almost there."

"You act too much like a noble. Your father would roll over in his grave if he knew."

Takeshi laughed in his deep rumble. "I am twice the man my father was." He moved fluidly. Kikyo stiffened when he brought her chin to face him. His hands were cold. "I'll prove it."

She swatted his hand away breathing a little harder than she wanted to. "Don't touch me." Takeshi just laughed again. Kikyo didn't back away, she was too proud. "You're insufferable"

He feigned a saddened look. "Don't be so cruel, my lady." He flashed that grin at her again. It only widened when she got angrier. "You'll come around, they all do" He started off again.

~*~

Another day had passed and Kagome still hadn't gotten her Pocky back._ 'Jerk._' They were packing up their camp site, and Kagome had made a simple cereal for breakfast, out of the oatmeal pakets she still had in her pack. Rin traced her every step all the way to how many spoonfuls of oatmeal she shoved in her mouth. It was really cute. The sun was beginning to peak out from under the trees they had slept beneath, but it was colder today. Maybe winter was on its way. It didn't seem like that long ago that Kagome had been cursing the heat. Oh well, at least she was fitting in nicely. She was starting to pick up their traveling routine. Sesshomaru was usually nowhere to be seen in the morning, Rin said he was practicing. Practicing what she had no idea, but seeing as his aura felt peaceful for a while after words, she didn't really need to know. Before they ate, Jaken would get up and Kagome made breakfast for three. Sesshomaru rarely ate with them. In fact now that she thought about the Pocky incident was the only time she had ever seen him eat anything. Then they would roll up their beds and pack Ah-Un. It was nice, but Kagome couldn't help feeling that they weren't really getting anywhere though.

It had been a long time since she had heard anything about Inuyasha, and Kikyo was nowhere insight. That was probably for the best. She was in no hurry to watch Sesshomaru take the women's life. Kagome took a big breath of cool air in. 'She_ deserves to be here more than I do.'_ It was a fair enough thought. She belonged in another time period. She was only allowed to meet her friends by some grace (or curse) that the Kamis gave to her. She pushed the last of her things in her bag, and walked over to help Rin put out the embers of last night's fire. What were they going to do?

She didn't honestly think Sesshomaru would just wander around forever. She was sure he wanted to get rid of her as fast as he could, but the search for her would be murderer was pretty fruitless. Where could she have gone? She guessed that didn't matter, as much to her as finding Inuyasha. She had some words to throw at him, and maybe she could find some way to save Kikyo's life if only she could speak to him.

"Miko," a familiar voice said.

"Y-yes?" Sesshomaru's voice made her jump. Kagome turned to him. When did he get back? His aura shifted uncomfortably for a moment. She raised her eye brow.

"Remove your belongings from Ah–Un, we will not be traveling with him any longer." Sesshomaru looked down to the questioning face Rin put on.

"Lord Sesshomaru–sama. Where is Ah-Un going?" Rin put her head on the pack youkai's scaled shoulder.

"You and he will be leaving with Jaken'"

"We're going home?" Rin dared to pout a little bit. She wanted to stay with her lord and her new best friend.

"Yes." He didn't want to explain to the girl.

"Why?" The question came from Kagome who found it hard to watch Sesshomaru break Rin's heart.

He closed his eyes in annoyance. "I have heard something interesting that requires investigation. It may be dangerous." When he opened his glowing orbs again they set on Kagome's face, pulled into a look of hesitance. "What is it, Miko?"

She attacked the hem of her sleeve with her other hand. "Well, it just would have been nice of you to tell me you knew something. I was starting to think . . . I should know what's going on is all."

"Hn," was the reply given to the miko, even though she was probably right. Rin looked up at him with a frown, but he could not afford any more distractions right now. It was time to get this over with. Sesshomaru ignored the quiver in the girl's lip, and walked over to his retainer.

Rin looked at Kagome with big tawny eyes that were starting to leak. "Will Rin ever see Kagome-chan again?" Her normally jubilant voice was far too sad for Kagome's liking.

She nodded "I promise," Kagome kneeled down so that she could look Rin in the eye. "Don't worry." She smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama will take very good care of me."

~*~

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys really keep me writing and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! =) So the plot thickens! You like? As you know any review helps but if there are any mistakes please let me know. I do my best but we all fall short right? I wanted to get this out last month but it didn't feel done yet. School is picking up so expect a little lag when it comes to updates, but I promise they'll keep coming! Happy reading everyone.

~ Songmiko


	7. Camp fires and circles

A/N: So, it has come to my attention that I have been negligent. It seems that I did not make clear why Kagome has a bond with sesshomaru, and how its different than the 'mark' Inuyasha put on her. Sesshomaru used his own aura to stop Kagome's powers from killing her. His beast did this on its own by the way. This created a bond between the two energies that was supposed to disappear on its own, but it hasn't. Inuyasha intentionally put a mark on her aura-like a stamp that demons can see, which made her his intended mate, and a part of Sesshomaru's pack. Kagome can not remove the mark by herself. Sorry for that everyone.

~*~

Kagome pulled her fingers through the wet onyx locks of her hair. The night air put a small chill on her back, but the warm fire at her front kept it at bay. A few hours ago, she had finally found a good hot spring. She managed to wash her poor clothes, and scrub the grime off of her skin. Sighing, she scooted closer to the flames. It was going to take forever for her hair to dry. She knew it was impractical to wear it so long. At least not while she was here and liable to get it stuck in tree branches. She seemed to remember it being yanked a few times when she got captured. Call her vain, but it made her feel beautiful when the wind picked up and caressed the strands, making them dance around her. It was almost worth all the time she spent fussing with it. She could never compare her locks to Sesshomaru's though. She snorted. It didn't seem fair that a man should have such gorgeous hair, not to mention nearly every other part of his body was nearly perfect.

Said demon Lord was off doing who knows what. Whatever it was, he didn't feel it important enough to tell her about it. He had disappeared earlier that night after they had set up camp. She was sure he hadn't gone far because she could still feel the constant buzz of his aura surrounding her own. She used to find that unsettling-the raw power of his being brushing up against her holy energy, it felt wrong and the clash made it hard to relax, but it was getting easier. It was almost a comfort, she never really felt alone, and yet by all other means she was. It was like she knew she was being watched over, or taken care of, but still had her privacy. Not that she really had much of that when he was around. That stupid bond, or whatever it was that had happened when she lost control of her powers was making it hard for both of them to keep any emotion a secret. Anyway, when he had left, she didn't wait for his permission to wander. Soon, she found herself at a nice, even if it was small, hot spring. She gladly set to work, removing the last few weeks' muck off of herself and her clothes.

It felt so good just to be clean! Kagome sprawled herself over her sleeping bag. It smelled sweet, like the flowers she had washed it with. They were sprinkled about nearby. If Rin were here, she would have forced Kagome into another round of 'Who can make the best pretty'. It had been less than a day since she saw her last, but she already missed her. Kagome sighed again. She was tired, and her still wet hair made her cold. At least she had gotten her sleeping bag and blankets dry in time. She washed herself last, and she was suffering for it. She didn't feel right sleeping until Sesshomaru returned though. Not that she was afraid of something sneaking up on her. It was a long time ago she leaned to rely on her miko powers to protect her from things like that. It was just a natural courtesy that she would have given to any members of her group when she was with them. She missed her friends very much. Even if Rin had been a comfort to her, there was no substitute for real companionship. She closed her eyes as she remembered her friends. Inuyasha, of course came to mind first.

She was such a little girl when she had met him. Her crush was immature, and faded like most high school crushes do, but he was one of her closest friends. In her time, the girls she knew were nice and even worried about her while she was away, but none of them really knew her like her friends in this time. She wished she could talk to them now. Sango would understand everything Kagome was going through, and make jokes about her attraction to Sesshomaru like a good big sister. Kagome smiled at that. She never had a big sister, but if she did, there was no one better than Sango for the role. She was always there for her. Kagome pictured her big chocolate eyes that seemed perpetually concerned for her. She remembered how suddenly those eyes changed to anger at her womanizing monk. Miroku loved Sango more than she had ever witnessed. She was glad that they had the chance to start their own family now. Shippou was sure to be taken care of as if he was their own.

Shippou, she missed him the most. She missed his loyal attitude, and how defensive he got when Inuyasha was a jerk to her. He always looked to her for protection, even when he was being brave, and at night he kept her warm sleeping under the covers in a ball at her stomach. She missed that warmth too. She used to sing him to sleep on the really hard nights. When something terrible had happened, or when he was just too scared to sleep because of the dangers he had seen of their journey. Kagome allowed one of the old tunes to float through her mind. It was a beautiful song her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She never had the musical talent of her mom, but she guessed that she wasn't too bad. Shippou seemed to like the song a lot, and before long he started humming the tune every night even when Kagome didn't sing. Without really thinking about it she started humming like the little one she missed so much.

~*~

Sesshomaru walked into the campsite, silently as always. Catching the miko off guard was becoming one of his favorite pastimes. It was getting late and if he did not make the stubborn girl sleep soon she would be difficult all day tomorrow, as the past few weeks of traveling with her had led him to find out. The air was scented like wild flowers and already the girl had a bright fire going. She was stretched out over the soft-looking bag she always slept in with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't sleeping though, from the quiet melody coming from her direction.

Uninterested, he finished his assessment of the campsite and saw her things hanging from a branch nearby, apparently she had found time to wash them. '_Good,'_ He thought. She was starting to smell like the rest of her unpleasant species. Usually he found her sent to be above their standard, it was one of the few things that almost made the girl tolerable. He was pleased to see she was keeping control of her hygiene. He sat down next to the fire with his legs crossed in his traditional fashion. Soon the girl would sing herself to sleep and he would not have to deal with persuading her.

Kagome felt herself drifting peacefully with the song, and let the words sway out of her mouth as best she could remember them. "The silver moon . . . She hummed the rest of the words she didn't know. "Pink flower in the sun . . ." after more humming came Shippou's favorite part. "By love true, and battles won, were made new, and as one. When the gods said pain shall be no more." She let the mostly forgotten song rest slowly in a wordless sigh as she opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he listened to the song. Kagome's voice was by no means amazing, but it was soothing, and his beast found comfort in its highs and lows. It was a strange sensation. He was very used to restraining his best at all times. He never, even in his sleep, could let his guard down or the _thing_ would take over. That was a weakness he would not allow. But as he heard the miko sing he felt his beast stop fighting his hold. The chains went limp and he simply stopped struggling for freedom, and it settled as if in peace. Sesshomaru was glad that the bond between them would soon be broken, because he was sure it was having an adverse effect on his beast.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome's no longer soothing voice, assaulted his ears. "How long have you been here?"

Sensing an opportunity to annoy her he said. "Long enough." His face was stiff.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes until the blue of them was lost in her inky lashes.

"Has your brain always been so small as to not retain the words of a simple song?" He asked raising one silver eye brow.

Kagome fumed. He snuck up on her again! Not only that but he had caught her singing! "At least I have better things to do than sneak up on people in the middle of the night!" The cloud that had been hiding the moon suddenly came free and their campsite flooded with the blue light. Kagome calmed herself down as she watched the blue and orange colored lights dance with each other, before the moon was hidden away again.

Sesshomaru replied coolly, "This is by no means the middle of the night, Miko, and I am not to blame for your weak senses."

He just had to go and piss her off, didn't he? "Weak senses!" Kagome got up from her sleeping bag and stomped over to Sesshomaru, kicking little dirt tuffs as she went. "You. ..you!" She drew a blank, what could she call him? Arrogant? No he wouldn't care about that. Stupid? He clearly wasn't. She decided to fall back on her old classic, "You Jerk!"

Sesshomaru looked blackly up at her from his seated position not even bothering to get up and argue with the girl. In all seriousness he said. "It is time to sleep. We will be reaching our destination tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome threw her hands in the air and stomped away defeated. "Where are we even going?" When she reached her sleeping bag she turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

He ignored her disrespectful tone, and filled his voice with pure boredom. "We are going to the estate of an old comrade, who will remove the bond." He conveniently left out the part about his new lead on the whereabouts of the dead priestess. The miko's distress on the matter was distasteful and he had no wish to bring up the matter tonight, when the hour was already late.

Kagome flopped down on her sleeping bag. "Remove the bond?" She whispered as a blush spread across her face. They had never really spoken about it so bluntly before.

"Yes, so go to sleep. He is expecting us." He closed his golden eyes.

After the embarrassment had faded slightly Kagome felt an odd panic start to rise. The feeling confused her. Shouldn't she want to be rid of the connection between them? Shouldn't she want to put as much distance as she could between herself and the demon who had tried to take not only her life but the lives of her friends as well? Then why didn't she feel relived? Why was she starting to panic at the thought? Did she just get used to it? It had been less than a month since the bond was formed how could she have grown so attached to it? The cool tenor of Sesshomaru's voice silenced the seemingly endless questions running through her mind. "What?"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. The turbulence the girl was spiraling in was going to give him a headache "What is upsetting you?" He repeated in only mild interest.

Kagome felt her face heat up again. "Oh, it's nothing." She knew he could tell she was lying, but how could she just say 'I want to stay bonded to you'? It was out of the question. Sesshomaru was an egotistical, slightly homicidal, and a completely dangerous demon. She was sure the best thing was to let it go. He had been lenient with her so far, but she wouldn't say something so foolish. It was a good thing that the connection would be broken.

She was trying to ignore the sensation the best she could before, she didn't really think of it that often, but now she felt like she was about to lose something very important to her. When in all actuality the bond really wasn't. It was just an annoyance she had grown used to nothing more. It was only a sense of familiarity that she missed her friends. She didn't need it. Maybe she was just feeling insecure about all the changes that were happening lately, or maybe she really had found comfort in knowing the demon lord's presence was always around her. Kagome looked slowly up from the flames and met Sesshomaru's golden gaze for a moment. Those eyes were the coldest she had ever seen. They wept for nothing, lit for nothing, cared for nothing. She mentally scoffed at herself, how could anyone hope to find comfort there?

He was a beautiful man, Sesshomaru, but also very lonely. She would know even without the bond, and there was a reason for it. He never allowed himself to trust, never allowed himself to smile and so never allowed himself a true friend. Rin was different, Jaken was a servant, and she was a lowly human. He only suffered with her because of his honor. Why should she seek any kind of help from him? Suddenly anger took over her small body and she got back up.

"Sesshomaru," She said, her voice full of determination.

He looked up at her again from his resting place. "Miko," He replied.

She put her hands on her hips to keep them from shaking. "You are the biggest ass I have ever known!" That said and her anger ebbed, fear quickly took its place and she made a fast retreat back to the ground. She let herself slide into her sleeping bag, not once looking at the youkai across the flames.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stared at the girl who was currently avoiding his gaze. He was tempted to reprimand her, but a yawn from the miko pushed the thought away. Her anger was insignificant. For now she was going to sleep and that at least he could be thankful for.

~*~

It smelled as though it had rained last night, even though Kagome knew it didn't. The crisp feeling to the air made her shiver, but because the sun was still shining she knew she would warm up soon enough. Sesshomaru didn't seem to feel the cold. He was walking only a few steps in front of her, a perfect picture of his male dominance side leaking through. She decided she didn't hate it though. It wasn't like Inuyasha's ' I'm in charge ' attitude and it didn't make her feel belittled or even like he felt he was better than her. No, it was more of a protective stance, than a position to force submission. She looked away from the Lord when she heard a light little bird's song in a close tree. The little brown jobby made her smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru turn to her then, probably sensing her smile, so she shared it with him-never losing the light in her eyes, even when he only looked away. She didn't expect him to smile back at her, she knew better. It's better to give than to receive right?

After a couple hours of walking through the country side, Kagome started to spy hints here and there that a village may be nearby. Land working tools were scattered around, and she could see smoke above the trees only a short distance away. She wondered what kind of people they were. Every village she went to, seemed to have different customs, different ways of life. It made her excited whenever she got the chance to visit another one. It made her think about her job, and her responsibilities. Did she end up saving these people, did she prevent a demon from intruding on their lives? She didn't really want a thank you, but just thinking about it made life a bit easier. Knowing she could be, at least partly, the reason they still had their lively hoods made her feel like it might be worth it. All the things she had to give up, or the battles she had to fight, not even counting with Naraku, were worth it.

She thought back to her fight with the lizard demon not too long ago. Well it wasn't really her fight as much as it had been Sesshomaru's, and even then it wasn't much of a battle. Still she had felt like a fool without her arrows. She sighed, maybe she could get Lord Stony to let her buy some.

"Sesshomaru?" She said as she brushed a branch out of her way.

" . . ."

"I need to stop in the village." He was pretending to ignore her. She laughed, and walked a little faster to catch up with him. He had to know that there was one coming up. She stopped walking "I still need arrows," She said twisting her foot in the dirt awkwardly

Sesshomaru paused with her for a second, without looking at the girl whose eyes were on his own. She did need arrows, if he were to let her hunt for jewel shards on their way to dispose of the clay priestess, she would need a way to protect herself. For the Kamis know how irritating it would be to have to further protect the stubborn miko. Not to mention the fact that she would be a good asset if she had at least a weapon. He felt her anticipation rising, and he took a calculated breath- not a sigh."We will acquire all necessary items here."

Kagome's face spread into a wide grin and she skipped ahead of Sesshomaru. As they came upon the outskirts of the village, she let the youkai take the lead again and watched in fascination, the workers in the flooded rice fields, and the heavy looking water buffalo carrying carts to plow the land. She was lucky, she had never known work like that. She saw a dirty face look up at her, as the tanned man wiped sweat from his brow. She waved, but the older person only squinted at her and shook his head. Confused, she turned to Sesshomaru, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

She shrugged, but it didn't really feel right. They went on, into the dirt alleys that were more like paths, than actual streets, until Kagome saw a young red-headed boy sitting against one of the mud buildings with his face turned away. There was no one else in the street, which made Kagome wonder where all the other children were, but other than that everything else seemed normal. So, she left Sesshomaru's side and walked over to him smiling."Hey, you alright?"

The boy flinched at her voice, and looked up at her with startling blue eyes. As soon as she did she knew, this boy was a hanyou. His hair was a strong red, an extremely rare sight for humans in Japan, unless you were a demon. Her own cobalt orbs peered into his and found an, all too familiar pain. Her heart skipped a beat. The boy looked like he could only be seven! If only Inuyasha was here, to help her give this little one some strength. She didn't have to ask were the kid's mother was, why he was alone, or why he was so afraid of her right now. She just looked into his bright blue iris and knew.

~*~

Sesshomaru watched the miko walk next to the hanyou boy and bend down, so that she was eye level with him. Immediately, he knew this was not a good idea. He felt her heart start to twist itself up at the mere sight of the hanyou. If she was already this concerned, he knew she would be even more upset the closer she got to the redhead. "Hey, you alright?" It was too late to stop it now, she was already hooked.

A wave of a very rare emotion hit him, and he knew it was coming from the girl. True compassion, and understanding radiated off of her like light from a candle. He watched as the child locked eyes with Kagome, and started to cry. It was pathetic to let yourself be so weak, the boy was a demon, even if only half. He should not have been so freely vulnerable to a human, but Kagome's eyes made it okay. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the concern bleeding out of her deep blue orbs-it was nothing like the pity he had expected. She was truly hurt, truly empathetic. The boy opened his arms, almost pleading for the girl to hold him, which she did without saying another word. It was as if the hanyou knew she would absorb all his tears, even without ever meeting her in his life. Children were truly inspiring creatures. To trust so easily.

He saw the miko pick the boy up in her arms and cradle him to her as she stood up, running her hand through his long red hair. She looked up at him, a silent question, in her eyes about to burst like the kid in her arms. He nodded. He knew it was useless to try to console the hanyou, it was ridiculous to try, the boy had probably lived a hate ridden life, full of discrimination and pain. Sesshomaru did not care for his troubles, and they were wasting time, but he would not deny her. To do so would mean having a fight that he was not at all sure he could win, with the willful and overly kind miko.

He followed them with his eyes as she walked over to a small patch of grass and sat down. She was rocking back and forth with him now as if to calm a baby down. Sesshomaru could, tell she would be a good mother one day, but that thought was not his most prominent. '_Why?'_ Again, he was asking himself this question. Kagome had him think far too much about her, but the more she ran through his mind the more calm his beast seemed to be. Was it just her soothing presence? The same presence that made this boy open up to her so wholeheartedly? He did not know, but he was sure that as more time passed with the mik, he would find out. The prospect, suddenly, did not seem too repulsive. At least at the moment.

~*~

"I'm Maru." The boy said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Kagome had introduced herself with the biggest smile she could muster. When Maru stopped crying he stayed sitting in Kagome's lap, staring up at her with big blue eyes. He was wearing, what looked to be an expensive men's kimono, in a soft navy. Kagome felt the smooth fabric against her legs. '_Silk._'

"Maru?' Kagome asked gently, helping the boy off her lap. He held onto her hand even as she stood up. "Do you live around here? Is there somewhere we can take you?" Kagome let the fabric give her hope that the boy was taken care of.

Maru scratched his red head. "We?" For the first time the hanyou noticed the daiyoukai. Kagome looked up at him too, to see him watching her and the boy intently with his golden eyes. She felt his curiosity skim over to her and then move away again. He was looking down at Maru stoically. His handsome face as unreadable as always. Maru's eyes went wide. "Lord Ses-Sesshomaru!" The boy forgot Kagome's and went down to his knees on the wet grass again.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he only glanced back up at Kagome, maybe judging her reaction. She bent down to interrupt Maru's bow. This was ridiculous-he was only a kid, and not only that, but he was just getting over a break down. Why should he have to bow like that? He didn't even budge.

Cool and detached, Sesshomaru's voice forced her to look his way. "Stand."

The boy did as he was told. Kagome had forgotten how fearsome the demon lord was in the eyes of others, when had he stopped being so in her own?

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama. M–y f-family will w-want to rec-c-ceive you." Maru stuttered, and shook a little as he spoke.

Kagome placed her dainty hand on Maru's shoulder as he talked to try and calm his shaking. Sesshomaru was silent. "Of course we'll meet your family, Maru . . ." Kagome said as she looked back up to her alpha.

~*~

A/N

Sorry this chapter feels a little short. It's just as long as my other ones though, and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than you had to. Anyways I have more important news to share with you . . . . . I have a new beta reader! Everyone say thank you to Le-chan in your reviews for helping me with this and the other chapters. By the way, all of them are edited and redone so, thanks to her, they are much better. I had no idea how bad my grammar was! I truly thank you guys for sticking with me through that! Spring break is here so expect your next chapter a little sooner than this one came out!

Now, to those who review. . . . I LOVE YOU!!!! You make me write, and keep this story going. Thank you. Please, please continue to review my story, and help me grow as a writer.


	8. Build Up

A/N: So here's a nice long chapter for you all! Hope you like it, I do. So far it was the easiest to write. Without further ado, enjoy!

~*~

Gentle brown eyes gazed into the red dusted sky from a low window. Her expression was soft and warm, as the sun shined its last rays into her house. Sango rubbed her swollen belly in slow circles. There was nothing in the world better than this. She had just had the most wonderful day, and now it was coming to a lazy close. Shippou had helped her harvest herbs and vegetables for the up-coming winter, Miroku finished building sleeping arrangements for their little bundle of joy on the way, and she was feeling more and more comfortable now that her body was adjusting well. Her house was finally starting to feel like a home.

She continued to make small circle patterns on her stomach and turned into her simple hut. At least it was bigger than Kaede's. It was larger than most houses in this village. Miroku had picked it because it was similar in design to the estate he grew up in. It had only three rooms that were separated by paper walls. The center room was the largest, and the middle housed a small fire pit, whose light filled the whole space. The two other rooms belonged to Miroku and herself, and then Shippou and the soon-to-be baby.

Miroku was so much like a father already, making sure she ate well, refusing to let her do anything extraneous, and he never left the hut without giving her and her belly a kiss. She loved that man so much, she didn't think there was anyone else who could make her feel so warm-so special.

She couldn't wait for her son to come. She was so sure it would be a boy. She could feel it. Her husband begged to differ. He was positive it was a girl. Kamis help the man if it was. Knowing Miroku-mister, you look at my wife the wrong way and I will hurt you-he would never be okay with their daughter growing up to be a woman. He would probably kill the first boy to 'notice' his little girl. Sango laughed quietly to herself. She would have a hard enough time just making sure the man didn't smother the kid. She sighed.

If it was a girl though, she would give her a name that meant strength, joy, and made a destiny for her child. She would give her a name that made a path for her daughter, that would remind everyone around of a fearless, and righteous girl. She would name her Yumiko-after the traits she admired in her friend, Kagome.

She wondered if her sister was all right, spending a bunch of alone time with Inuyasha could not be good for her. Sango knew how Kagome felt for the hanyou, but Inuyasha would never be good enough for her, at least in her opinion. How could a man who forced her away from her friends and treated her so badly be a good husband? Kagome may not have been thinking that far ahead, but for goodness sakes she should have been! Kagome was only a few years younger than herself! But she supposed that where the miko came from things weren't really done the same way. She remembered Kagome saying something about dating before. Dating-like shopping for men, she said. Sango would never fully understand the future. She didn't really want to, because for now she had everything she needed. Everything except her best friend.

She turned towards the rattle of Miroku's staff entering the room. A dark pair of violet eyes met hers and she noticed the sad smile playing in their depths. She watched purple robes sway as he walked closer to her "Your thinking about Kagome again, aren't you?"

Sango sighed, was she that obvious? "I just wish she could be here to see Shiro's berth. She put her arms over her middle and looked out of the window again. Her family just didn't feel complete without Kagome there. She was more her sister than her friend after all.

"Shiro?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her knowingly. "But that's a boy's name." It was as if he could not believe in the possibility that their child might be a man. Miroku stood next to his wife and pulled her shoulders into his chest, so that she put her wait on him. They stood there gazing into the sunset for a while. Miroku turned way from the light an lowered his head. "You know, she's not just going to walk through the door."

Sango looked up at him, still resting against his chest. "Are you suggesting we go look for her?"

He put a hand over the tell tale sign that she was with child. He could not let her go roaming the countryside like before. Sango was tough, he knew that, but they had other things to think about now. He would not let her put herself in harm's way anymore, things are different when you have others to think about. He wondered if Sango was really cut out for this, could she really be a housewife? All she had known was a life of excitement, death, and fighting. Even from the time she was a little girl, living in the slayers village and training to take her father's place as leader. He knew from the moment they met that she was not the same as the others. Still, he had his family to think about now. He could not watcher her pt herself in danger, even for one moment.

"No," he said, kissing her forehead. "I don't think that would be wise."

She looked away from him and back out of the window. The only reason Kagome was not here with them now was because of that stupid hanyou. Miroku felt Sango tense in his arms. "I could just kill Inuyasha!" Her voice made him shiver and he gave awkward glace to her boomerang in the corner. He was sure that if Inuyasha was here, he would get a healthy dose of the weapon. Sparkling green eyes caught his attention before he turned away. Shippou stood there, silently listening to them talk about his make shift mom. His big green eyes were on the brink of spilling over. His tiny fists were balled.

Violet eyes continued to rest on green spears. "Relax love," He tried to sooth the tention away as he massaged Sango's shoulders. He didn't look away from Shippou as he continued. "I'm sure wherever she is, she's in good hands."

~*~

Sesshomaru sat awake, leaning against one of the plain walls in the village chieftain's house. Moon light flooded the small room that he was sure was the biggest in the house. It was meant to accommodate the owners, as the village did not have enough money for a more lavish setting for their leaders. The headmen had given Kagome and himself the best room in an attempt not to offend their demon Lord. They had planned only the second best for Kagome, but he quickly refused the idea. If anything were to happen in the middle of the night their separation could prove problematic, so the best strategic move was for them to share. It was simple in terms of logic, but he noticed the sidelong glances the village chieftain was giving him. He would never say anything to Sesshomaru of course, but he could not hide his curiosity at their situation.

Maru, the adopted son of the headmen, was ecstatic when he learned that Kagome was to stay the night. The half demon's bright blues filled with light as he kept the miko busy, running around the estate while Sesshomaru talked with his parents. Maru's story was much like Inuyasha's. Except that his brother had never found a kind soul to look out for him after his mother had died. He was glad Kagome had not been there to hear the tale of Maru's family's murder. She would have been distraught, and he had no intention of dealing with the upset Miko all afternoon. He had other matters to take care of.

Yes, other matters, like releasing the infernal bond that had formed between himself and the equally irritating girl. They were supposed to have reached Myoga's home by now, but they had gotten side tracked it seemed. The question that flooded his mind at the moment was . . . why? Why had he allowed himself the delay? It was a retorical question, he knew exactly what the answer was. Sesshomaru watched Kagome's face contort while she slept on the other side of the room. The moon light lit her features making them soft and fragile, her pouting lips pulled into an even deeper frown. Her inky lashes fluttered against her cheek and Sesshomaru knew that she was dreaming. The miko was almost pretty when she was quiet, he admitted. A perfect picture of peace even in the powerful presence of his aura.

A normal priestess would have run from him as soon as their eyes had spotted his energy. Holy and demonic powers had a way of fighting with each other even without their owner's help. Kagome was a miko of extreme force, and he was a demon who was likely to be the strongest in Japan. Their energies should have been at war from the beginning, she should have felt uncomfortable at very least, but she did not. Even when they had first met, her aura had not looked on his as an enemy. She did not hate him for being a demon like she should have. It had thrown him off guard at first, but now he felt he rather like it.

The miko was nothing if not annoying, but he knew she was also righteous, and too kind for her own good. That was why he had allowed them to stay a night in this village, she needed to comfort that boy-Maru. Asking her to walk away would have been like asking her to ignore who she was. He had tried that once and he didn't remember it working out well. It had foced him to dispatch an unintelligent lizard demon. Why he should care he didn't know, but he did and just like he would not fight with himself about caring for Rin, he would not question himself about Kagome. Things simply were as they were. A soft raven lock slipped across the miko's face and for a moment he felt the impulse to push it back where it belonged, but he did no such thing and turned his attention elsewhere.

The stars were glaring down at him from the thin window near the ceiling. A breeze blew and it smelled like rain. This was not good for them. If the miko was exposed to the elements for very long she was liable to get a cold. He would have to kill the dead priestess soon-before winter hit full force. It was about time they took action against Kikyo for her attack on a member of his pack. His beast shifted approvingly, it too wanted retribution for what happened to Kagome. There was more than one reason for seeing Myoga. The flea had sent a messenger to tell him he had information about the clay whore, and might have a way to break the bond that had been made between the miko and himself. He would have ordered the servant to come to him, but the demon was feeling his age as of late. Myoga was not well enough to travel. Gold eyes shut out the world with that thought. Tomorrow promised to be an interesting day.

~*~

Mrs. Higurashi quickened her pace as the night air bit her skin. It was freezing outside. She was only glad that the storage shed was not too far away. Under the cover of darkness, she slipped into the heavy wooden doors and paused to look outside before closing them. There was frost covering the grass, and the moon lit pathway from the house and the shrine showed no evidence of life. It didn't seem like anyone had seen her leave---good. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the hard wall, searching for the light switch. She found it and the small room suddenly filled with a dim yellow light.

She glanced over the mix-matched shelves lining the walls, and clicked her tongue at the dust covering everything. She really needed to get in here more. The place was a mess. The older woman pushed aside one of the many boxes on the ground (she didn't even remember what they contained anymore) and looked up at the dirty shelves. They were all lined with miscellaneous items that had been passed down from one generation to the next. Family heirlooms and old books took up every available space. Mrs. Higurashi was thankful she knew exactly what she wanted and where to find it. She could have spent an hour looking for the thing if she didn't. She reached past an elongated red box and drew out a large green book. Its leather bound edges were worn, and time had obviously gotten a hold of it. If the woman had to guess the book was probably past down at least fifteen generations. The calligraphy on the cover stated beautifully the title: Moon Flower. The Higurashi insignia delicately rested below the words, a small, colorless five pedaled flower and a half moon sitting behind it. It was not elaborate or overly decorative, this book didn't really stand out among the rest, but the women knew that looks were indeed deceiving. This tome held a family legend that even her father would have scoffed at.

She opened the age torn cover, carefully. The first page was blank. She sighed as she placed her shaking hand on top of the smooth pages. The book was bewitched, there had to be some way to protect the vital information stored from falling into the wrong hands. Hands that would see the prophecy not come to pass. This book would only be read by that of a miko, and not just and any kind of miko . . . a Higurashi. The older women didn't have the powers her daughter was bestowed with, but she had enough to feel the lazy buzz of it resting in her blood. It was just enough to know her surroundings better than others, just enough to understand Kagome's problems, just enough to read this book.

"Show me." She said concentrating hard on pushing what little magic she had into her hand, as she had practiced a million times before, just as her mother had taught her. As she expected, the page began to shimmer and the words started to write themselves where the weathered paper had been blank. "Moon Flower," she read aloud, her voice barely a whisper to keep with the silence of the night. She lifted the paper and watched the next page come to life, this time a song filled it. She remembered singing that song to her daughter when she was a child, just like her mother had done for her. A forlorn smile pulled on her lips, oh how she wished those days never ended. How she wished she was wrong about what would soon take place in the girl's life.

~*~

Kagome awoke to find Sesshomaru nowhere in sight. No, surprise there. He was gone almost every morning. Cool, fresh, air welcomed her and she slipped out of her bed roll. The wooden floor cooled her feet as she walked over to her backpack. The yellow bag was still stuffed full of things from her last visit home. She was glad for that at least. Sesshomaru would probably never let her go thought wasn't really a welcome one. She didn't need to go home yet anyways, better to think about crossing that bridge when it came. Banishing it from her mind, she set to work untangling, the mass of her raven colored hair and changing into a fresh pair of clothes. It was starting to get cold out, her uniform wouldn't do. She decided on a pair of jeans and plain white hoody that still left her with some curves. She pushed the paper doors open and almost ran into the little boy standing outside the room. "Maru? Are you okay?"

The bright eyed boy gave her a toothy grin. "Sesshomaru-sama asked me to wait for you to wake up." His red bangs fell into his face.

Kagome smiled back at him. "Oh yeah, what for?" She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She hadn't felt this rested in a long time.

Maru put a very serious face on and lifted his fingers to his forehead in what looked like a backwards 'C'. His voice was at least an octave deeper than it usually was "'This Sesshomaru has no time to watch the miko sleep.'"

Kagome out right laughed, "Hey, that's pretty good." The humor in her voice didn't leave, "So he put you on guard duty did he?"

Maru nodded and went back to his innocent grin. Kagome noticed for the first time he had dimples. "Sesshomaru-sama said that he is waiting at the armory for you."

"Really?" Kagome's face softened, so she was still going to get her arrows after all.

Maru's blue eyes suddenly narrowed in a look that was way too sly for a child as she noticed the smile she had put on. "You _like_ him don't you"

Kagome took a step back. "No, no it's not like that." She waved her arms up in front of her defensively.

He looked at her with a frown. "Please, be careful Kagome-chan, I don't want you to get hurt like mamma." He held his small, pale hands together and looked down, his red hair hiding his eyes.

Kagome swallowed her unease, she may not have known the exact story, but she was sure she had a pretty good guess what happened to his mother. Relationships between humans and demons were looked down upon; she would even go as far as to say that they were detested. On either side of the fence you had better stick to your own grass. She knelt down on one knee and placed her dainty hands on the hanyou's cheek.

"It will be okay Maru, Sesshomaru and I aren't like that. Besides-" She smiled as he looked up at her. "Even if we were nothing bad would happen. Sesshomaru is very strong, and he would protect me."

Maru nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, but Kagome-chan?"

"Yes?" She stood up.

"Won't he be mad that you're not in town by now?" His purple kimono slid a little on his shoulders as he raised his fingers like Sesshomaru's half moon again. "The miko is not to waste this Sesshomaru's time."

Kagome laughed again. "Come on," She took his hand away from his forehead. "Let's go together."

They ran through the starch white paper halls and out of the small home. Maru took the lead as they entered the sun-lit village. Kagome was taken aback by how many people were on the dirt streets. Yesterday there had hardly been a soul in sight (except on the fields) but now they were crowned and full. Maru hesitated and Kagome knew what that meant-he was scared of them. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and took a step forward. Noise and hurried villagers brushed passed them, almost knocking the two over, but Kagome kept a strong hold of Maru's hand. She could feel it shaking. Why should he be so afraid when he was taken in by the village head man?

The people turned their eyes to them as they crossed into the street, the miko smiled and they looked away. An older woman had the nerve to sneer, and shake her head at the sight of a miko walking with a demon hand in hand. Another man glared and spit as they walked by. Maru's grip on her tightened and Kagome stood tall as she continued to smile. "Wanna know a trick, Maru?" She whispered as the two found a safe place to rest before the rest of the trip to the armory.

The boy let go of her hand. "Mm-hmm." He nodded.

They had stopped under the shade of a thatched roof; pieces of straw and raw cotton were floating through the air from the last of the year's crops. Kagome's grin was brilliant as she leaned over to his ear. "It's a secret between just me and you okay?" The boy nodded again and she continued. "Just keep smiling . . . through everything," She said in a hushed voice. "Never give them a reason to hate you, Maru. Just keep smiling at them, keep loving them. Then you'll know that whatever happens, you did your best, and you gave them as much of yourself as you could." Kagome's slender arms wrapped around him. "No matter what, just keep smiling."

~*~

Kikyo had to work to hide the disgust rising to her face. She should have known all along where they were heading. Takashi had said they needed help taking on Sesshomaru and here they were sure to get it. She felt the bile turn in her stomach. They were asking for assistance from greedy, selfish, power hungry, inexcusable, evil-dragons. The forest clearing they were standing in was filled with pure morning light, the tall trees were almost devoid of their leaves, and the smell of wet moss hung heavily in the air. Kikyo had to breath deep to keep her lip from curling in revolt. It was deceptively peaceful scenery. They were in the eastern lands, too far into the middle of dragon demon territory. She hated every second of it, but Takeshi could not have picked a better ally to have.

The point of finding another partner was to give them a chance at taking on Sesshomaru, the Lord of the western lands. There was no one who hated him more than the dragons, who had lost their leader to the claws of the dog general, Lord Toga, long ago. Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's father was Ryukotsei's biggest adversary, now the anger from so long ago still serged surged on the eldest demon's shoulders as a constant reminder of his father death. Takeshi knew just how to take advantage of this.

In front of her stood a tall, hard-looking man, about a whole foot more in height than she was. The angled plains of his face were sharp and he boosted high cheek bones and deep-set sockets. His green, cat-like eyes met her own for a brief moment before they moved on to the dark man standing beside her. The dragon youkai's pale sea foam hair lifted slightly as a breeze wafted through the clearing. Kikyo could see small shiny scales trailing behind the man's ears. His name was Lord Kano, the leader of the eastern lands. The dragons were still wary of their new pact with the hanyou next to her. They agreed to meet in a place away from Kano's royal grounds to discuss matters concerning the destruction of Sesshomaru. Kikyo didn't care about the over fluffed demon, all she wanted was her soul, and Inuyasha to return to hell with her. He belonged to her. Kikyo forced herself to unclenched her fists as she noticed the eastern lord looking at her disdainfully.

The demon raised a clawed finger at her, stretching the black leather armor over his chest. "What is the _human _doing here?" His voice was deeper than she expected, but grated on her nerves like rocks sliding together.

Takeshi lifted his head in a smug smirk. "She is an ally," He took a step backwards toward her almost protectively, she didn't appreciate the gesture."Is there a problem, my Lord?" The agile man looked to the demon in front of them both. His red eyes were alight with excitement and Kikyo wanted to scream at him for being so foolish. This was not a game!

Kano narrowed his own grassy orbs before answering. "I will not lower myself and work with a priestess. "

Takeshi just shrugged his wide shoulders in mock disappointment. "A shame," he said, coming closer to her as he laid a strong hand on the blades of her back. "She can be quite useful, right, _Kikyo_?" He emphasized her name and unbidden shiver ran over her. She glared up at Takeshi not knowing what to say.

"Kikyo?" She heard her name come from the gravel voice ahead of her. She turned away from the smirking devil spawn. " . . . The soul collector." She saw a flicker of something come across his reptilian face and almost shuddered again. "Very useful indeed." The demon lord smiled, his large canines becoming viable.

She looked back to Takeshi, what did her need for souls have to do with anything? The two men were exchanging a knowing glance and she suspected that they were not telling her something vastly important. She felt a cold anger run through her and stepped out of Takeshi's grasp. Just what in Kami's name was going on?

~*~

Shippou peered around the edge of the door to his room, he sighed in relief when no one was there. He gathered his determination with a quick nod of his fiery little head and he left the room, carrying a small green sack over his shoulder. He was a big strong fox demon, he could do this. His paws clicked slightly against the wood floor of the house he had come to know as his own. He would miss Sango and Miroku, at least for a little while. A small frown pulled on his plump face. They would be scared for him, he knew that they wouldn't want him to do what he was about to, but he felt he didn't have any other choice. He was going to go find Kagome and save her from Inuyasha if it was the last thing he ever did.

It was what they all wanted to do, but Sango obviously couldn't go search for her, and Miroku could never leave his wife and unborn child unprotected. So, that only left Shippou, and he was more than willing to find his surrogate mother. Kagome had healed him after losing his parents by Naraku's hands. She had taught him how to be brave, to be _really_ brave, not the false facade he put on when they first met. He loved her as much as he ever loved his real mother, and he would find her no matter what happened, Inuyasha would just have to deal with it because he needed her too. Inuyasha was just a big Kagome hog. He almost giggled when he imagined making the hanyou angry enough to chase after him and then asking Kagome to 'sit' him because of it.

He peeked out of the hallway and saw Sango standing over a pot of stew, the smell of steamed vegetables and meat filled the air. He recognized the scent of soup as something Kagome used to make and it only made him miss her more. Remembering the conversation he had overheard, Shippou let out a soft sigh. Sango probably missed Kagome just as much as he did. It must be killing her not to be able to go get their friend. He shook his head again and his wild red bangs fell out of his face. Sango left her place by the pot of stew and walked out of the straw screen they used for a door to the outside. He saw her put her hands on her big belly as she walked and Shippou smiled. He would make sure Kagome came home before the baby was born.

~*~

AN: Well that's that for chapter eight! Yay! I can't say I am completely happy with it but none the less I think I did a good job. Thank you all for your reviews last time! Every time I get a little bit of writer's block I go back and read them, even though there is not a lot, and it really helps me! I prefer to think you guys are the best and most intelligent readers there are, so I know when I do well you'll let me know. ^_^ Oh, and don't forget to say thanks to my awesome beta reader the lovely, Le-chan.

Sugar0o - I'm sorry I forgot to say this before "AHHHH! Pocky gods please forgive me!" *does the hokey pookey and stands on head* "There, that should appease them for awhile."

~ SongMiko


End file.
